BROKEN WINGS
by Ray A KQ
Summary: Para Yurio aquel lugar era su hogar, para Yuri es una cárcel donde ha estado encerrado por años siendo Yurio la única razón por la que soporta su encierro y ansía el día que queden libres Cuando por fin llega ese día Yurio descubrirá un nuevo mundo y Yuri deberá superar su pasado y seguir adelante con el apoyo una persona inesperada que le traerá esperanzas.
1. Introducción

**·**

 **~BROKEN WINGS~**

 **·**

Gritó, gritó todo lo que daban sus pulmones.

Golpeó las paredes, buscando algo como un hueco o una grieta, lo que sea. Trató de abrir la rejilla que cubría la entrada de aquel conducto de ventilación pero no había logrado más que lastimarse sus dedos y uñas.

Había tratado de abrir aquella puerta metálica, pero no había logrado moverla ni un milímetro. Había tratado de golpear aquel teclado por donde se introducía un código que permitía abrirla, pero no había logrado hacerle un rasguño...

También ya se había subido a un mueble para alcanzar la minúscula ventana que estaba cerca del techo, que era el único lugar por donde entraba luz natural, pero seguramente era un vidrio especial porque no había logrado siquiera quebrarlo.

Ya había intentado de todo...aquel lugar estaba perfectamente sellado.

Cuando no supo qué más hacer se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a llorar, hundió sus manos en sus cabellos y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente.

No había escapatoria...estaba atrapado...

Continuó llorando hasta que su llanto se volvió un murmullo moribundo, sintió frío y se abrazó a sí mismo. Negándose a utilizar la ropa o las mantas que ahí estaban, dispuestas para que él se pusiera _cómodo..._

Se preguntaba por qué le había pasado esto a él...de todas las personas que pudieron ser tenía que ser él... Se preguntaba por sus amigos, seguramente ya se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia y seguramente lo estaban buscando, pensó en su familia...seguramente estarían destrozados...se odiaba así mismo por lastimarlos...si no hubiera sido tan ingenuo...

Escuchó aquel sonido de la puerta metálica, alguien ingresaba el código para abrir la puerta. Era **él**.

Corrió hacia una esquina para esconderse, se golpeó con la esquina de un mueble ya que ahora todo estaba oscuro. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento había oscurecido y la habitación había quedado en penumbras. Se acurrucó en la esquina ignorando el dolor del reciente golpe y se quedó tieso ahí atento a cualquier sonido.

La puerta metálica se abrió con chirrido y se escucharon los pasos de alguien y luego la puerta se cerró. Todo seguía en penumbras.

"¿Dónde estás? -aquella voz hizo que se estremeciera, no era una voz tosca o dura, sino tranquila y hasta dulce, eso solo lo asustaba más- Así que quieres jugar a las escondidas entonces de acuerdo" -dijo con una risa.

¿Cómo alguien que parecía tan amable y gracioso podría haberle hecho esto?

Se quedó quieto donde estaba, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que no lo encontrase, que no lo hallase, quería desaparecer. Sin embargo después de unos instantes escuchó una voz en frente de él.

"Te en-con-tre" -soltó un grito cuando sintió que lo levantaban del suelo.

"¡S-suéltame!" -trató de apartarse y golpearlo, pero le agarraron las muñecas con fuerza clavando sus uñas en los vendajes que tenía puestos, sintió que sus heridas volvían a sangrar y dejó de resistirse encogiéndose de dolor.

"Ah mira, creo que volviste a abrir tus heridas -dijo como si no fuera consciente de que era él quien le lastimaba, aquel tono risueño había desaparecido y ahora era frío y cortante- no intentes nada o te irá peor"

Dejó que lo llevara hasta la mesa y lo sentara en la silla, no se movió hasta que las luces se encendieron y tuvo que cubrir sus ojos. Una vez se acostumbró buscó a aquel hombre en aquella habitación. Aquella cárcel. Su cárcel.

"Creí que habíamos quedado en un acuerdo -lo escuchó acercarse por detrás y se encogió en su lugar- te quitaba las cadenas para que pudieras moverte libremente y a cambio no hacías nada tonto -su voz era tranquila con un toque de reproche- no creo que quieras volver a estar encadenado ¿No?"

"N-no..." -murmuró. Había estado encadenado durante las primeras semanas de su encierro, se había hecho heridas en los tobillos y las muñecas donde tenía puestos los grilletes. Ese día aquel hombre había decidió quitárselos con la condición de que no intentara nada.

"De acuerdo, curemos esas heridas" -aquel hombre se sentó a su lado con un botiquín sobre sus piernas y agarró una de sus muñecas empezando a quitarle el vendaje ensangrentado.

Odiaba que lo toque, odiaba que le hablara, odiaba que estuviera tan cerca de él, odiaba todo de aquel hombre. Lo miró y pese a no tener sus lentes y ver con claridad, se dio cuenta de que era alguien de buena apariencia, alto, rubio, ojos claros... Cualquiera diría que era atractivo, cualquiera menos él...él lo aborrecía...

"¿Qué te hiciste aquí?" -le preguntó sosteniendo sus dedos con cortaduras y sus uñas partidas.

Apartó la vista negándose a responder. El otro pareció entender después de un rato y sin decir nada lo agarró del mentón obligándole a mirarle, le estaba sonriendo de una formo que le heló la sangre.

"No vas a escapar nunca de aquí cariño...vas a quedarte aquí...y tendremos nuestra pequeña y linda familia...como siempre quise" -susurró acariciando su rostro y un brillo aterrador en sus ojos.

Aquellas palabras calaron en lo profundo de su ser, hundiéndose e hiriéndolo...destrozándolo...

Aquello no era una cárcel...era un infierno...su vida ahora sería un infierno.

 **~o~**

" _En las últimas noticias, aun no se avanza en la búsqueda de Katsuki Yuuri, el patinador de nacionalidad japonesa que desapareció hace un mes. El muchacho, de 18 años, desapareció en el camino de su universidad hacia los dormitorios donde se alojaba alrededor de las 6 de la tarde cuando salió de sus entrenamientos. La familia del muchacho se encuentra terriblemente destrozada y piden la ayuda de todos para encontrar al muchacho. Las autoridades tienen fuertes sospechas de que se trata de un secuestro por un alfa descontrolado, puesto que el joven es un omega y en los últimos años se han visto muchos casos de ésta naturaleza..."_

Estaba en todas partes, en los noticieros, en las redes sociales, en cientos de carteles en las calles. La fotografía de un muchacho japonés de cabello oscuro y tez clara, un par de ojos achocolatados que transmitían calidez y una sonrisa acogedora. La sonrisa de un muchacho inocente y con un futuro por delante. El muchacho era de otro país, pero cuando su historia se supo muchas personas se movieron para encontrarlo, después de todo, a nadie le gustaba la idea de un muchacho desaparecido que había venido a su país para seguir con su carrera.

A demás el muchacho era un omega y el secuestro por parte de algún alfa inestable o por tráfico de personas era la explicación más razonable. Había tantos casos como esos, donde un alfa descontrolado o muy territorial secuestra a su omega, o donde omegas eran llevados a lugares donde se convertían en meros juguetes sexuales. Era una triste realidad para los omegas. Su naturaleza los hacía blancos de actos como esos o peores...

Los meses fueron pasando, y la búsqueda se había estancado. No habían pistas qué seguir, no se sabía en qué parte exactamente había sido secuestrado, no se sabía cómo se lo habían llevado, no se sabía nada. Era como si el muchacho hubiera desaparecido por arte de magia. Y luego pasaron los años, y las personas perdieron esperanzas de encontrarlo, su familia se hundió en una tremenda tristeza cuando la idea de que no volverían a verlo se hizo casi una realidad...

Y cuando ya todos ya se habían olvidado de él...un milagro ocurrió.

 **·**

 **·**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Wow! No puedo creer que me esté animando a publicarlo.

Algunas aclaraciones, ésta historia está inspirada en el libro _Room_ (La Habitación) de Emma Donoghue, quizás alguien haya visto la película. NO es una adaptación. La novela me gustó mucho y al investigar descubrí que se basó en un caso de la vida real. Y mi mente despiadada comenzó a crear una historia con YOI…soy cruel ;u;

Es un OmegaVerse, pero no se esperen una historia donde hay pasión aquí y allá. Habrá drama y sufrimiento especialmente por parte de Yuri, creo que él será quien peor la pase, pero al final tendrá su final feliz. Yurio igual tendrá sus malos momentos pero sabrá superarlos y ser el apoyo para Yuri.

Por supuesto aquí incluiré una relación romántica (Vikturi) aunque está no se desarrollara de inmediato, le tomará tiempo darse su lugar ;u;

Los capítulos serán medianamente largos y trataré de publicar día por medio, tampoco planeo meterle mucho drama, sino avocarme a algo similar al libro.

Gracias a quien le haya dedicado un poco de su tiempo a esta introducción.

Hasta una próxima.

 _ **Ray A KQ**_


	2. Cumpleaños

**•**

 **BROKEN WINGS**

 **•**

 **Capítulo 1 - Cumpleaños**

Cuando se despertó no quiso moverse de donde estaba. Quería seguir durmiendo y quedarse acurrucado en cama, no escuchó algún ruido, solo una tranquila respiración a su lado, eso significaba que podría dormir un par de minutos más. Pero enseguida recordó qué día era y se levantó casi de un salto. A su lado se encontraba un hombre de edad joven durmiendo profundamente, sabía que no debía despertarle y que lo mejor sería dejarle dormir, pero no podía contener aquella emoción.

"Oye -susurró tratando de despertarle con suavidad- mamá..."

Yuri abrió los ojos con algo de pesadez y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su hijo, de Yurio. Sonrió al ver aquel brillo de felicidad en sus ojos, aquella sonrisa...

"Mamá...tengo 7" -susurró el niño tratando de contener la emoción.

"Wow... ¿Cómo pasó eso? -dijo estirando sus brazos y abrazando al niño que sonrió- si no recuerdo mal anoche tenías 6"

"Es mi cumpleaños" -explicó Yurio como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

"Pues mírate -dijo sosteniendo su rostro- ya estás tan grande" -Yurio había crecido un buen par de centímetros y sus facciones se habían hecho más hermosas, para Yuri no había nada más hermoso que Yurio.

"¿Ya soy grande?"

"Claro que sí -suspiró acariciando la mejilla de Yurio-...parece que fue ayer cuando eras un bebé" -sonrió para vergüenza del niño que sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían.

"N-no digas cosas vergonzosas -dijo frunciendo el ceño levemente- no recuerdo casi nada de cuando era un bebé" -murmuró con un pequeño puchero.

"Sí pero yo recuerdo muy bien -rio Yuri- dormías todo el tiempo y cuando estabas despierto no dejabas de moverte, siempre has sido muy inquieto...incluso cuando estabas dentro de mí"

Yurio estiró su brazo y colocó su mano sobre el estómago de Yuri.

"Ajá cuando estabas ahí, pateabas todo el tiempo incluso no me dejabas dormir muy bien por las noches" -Yuri hablaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, después de todo su embarazo y el nacimiento de su hijo habían traído alegría a su vida, atesoraba esos recuerdos con mucho cariño.

"L-lo siento" -dijo Yurio sintiéndose de repente culpable.

"No, no, no era malo, para nada -dijo Yuri sentándose en la cama y acariciando la cabeza del pequeño- cuando sentí tus patadas en mi vientre por primera vez...todo cambió -Yurio le miró con curiosidad, deseando que le explicara un poco mejor, Yuri puso una sonrisa triste- antes...estaba enfermo, solo veía la televisión tooooodo el día...incluso a veces no comía y no dormía...siempre estaba llorando" -Yuri hizo una mueca cuando recordó aquellos días, aquellos meses oscuros.

"¿Por qué llorabas?" -preguntó Yurio entristecido.

Yuri pensó bien en lo que iba a decir.

"Estaba...solo... -vio la expresión triste de su hijo y revolvió sus cabellos- ya, no pongas esa cara, ya quedó en el pasado -al ver que su hijo seguía algo decaído intentó distraerlo contándole más sobre su llegada al mundo, la verdad es que no le había contado mucho acerca de esa época y ahora parecía el momento adecuado- ¿Quieres que te cuente cuando me di cuenta de que venías en camino?"

El brillo en los ojos del niño fue respuesta suficiente.

"Un día comencé a sentirme más enfermo de lo que ya estaba, tenía mareos y dolores de cabeza, lloraba más que antes y empecé a vomitar todo lo que comía" -dijo apenado.

"¿Cómo cuando estás mal del estómago?" -preguntó Yurio algo asustado, recordaba aquella horrible vez que se enfermó del estómago y vomitaba todo el tiempo y estaba en cama todo el día.

"Si, pero aún peor. Pero ¿Sabes? Aquellos síntomas también los tienes cuando estás esperando un bebé -dijo para la sorpresa del niño- entonces pensé: 'Tengo que cuidarme más ya que hay un pequeño dentro de mí' dejé de estar frente a la tv todo el día y comencé a comer mejor y a dormir más. Sin embargo aún lloraba todo el día...hasta que algo increíble ocurrió"

"¿Qué?" -Yurio escuchaba prestándole toda su atención.

"Ya habían pasado unos meses y ya habías crecido más, mi vientre había crecido un poco y un día sentí unos golpecitos -Yuri golpeó con suavidad su plano vientre como haciendo una demostración- eran tan débiles que por un momento pensé que no eran reales, pero luego volviste a patear con más fuerza y al sentir tus patadas dejé de llorar, porque supe que ya no estaba solo ahora que venías en camino y eso me llenó de alegría -le sonrió con dulzura- no podía esperar el día que te tuviera en mis brazos"

"Luego nací y te causé esa herida" -dijo levantando la polera de Yuri dejando visible una larga cicatriz en su vientre.

"Así es, te...te saqué de mi vientre" -aquella parte tenía que inventarla. No podía decirle que había sido otra persona quién le había ayudado a venir al mundo.

"¿No te dolió?" -preguntó sorprendido al ver aquella cicatriz.

"Para nada -de nuevo mintió- después de eso te cuidé y fuiste creciendo...hasta ser el niño tan grande que eres ahora"

Yurio sonrió apenado pero luego bajó la mirada.

"Mamá... Ya no te sientes triste... ¿Verdad?"

"Claro que no, cada día es un día alegre gracias a mi pequeño Yurio" -dijo riendo y acariciando de nuevo su cabello.

"¡Dijiste que ya era grande!" -se quejó Yurio molesto, pero por dentro se sentía feliz de escuchar aquellas palabras.

"Perdón, perdón...mi Yurio que ya es grande" -corrigió levantándose de la cama y estirándose con pereza. Yurio aún le observaba sintiéndose especial por haber escuchado aquel relato y sintiéndose feliz porque había logrado quitarle aquella tristeza que le causaba estar solo.

Yurio se levantó igual e imitó a Yuri con el aseo matutino, cogió su cepillo de dientes y comenzó a cepillárselos mirando el reflejo de ambos en el espejo. Yuri tenía el cabello negro, desordenado y un poco desigual, su piel era bastante clara, sus ojos eran del color del chocolate y solía usar siempre unas gafas ya que sin ellas no veía muy bien. Yurio por otro lado, tenía el cabello rubio largo hasta los hombros y sus ojos eran verdes, el único parentesco que compartían era la piel pálida, después de eso costaba creer que fueran madre e hijo. Sin embargo el parentesco no importaba en absoluto, Yuri sabía que Yurio era suyo y de nadie más, y de igual forma Yurio sabía que su mamá le pertenecía y no tenía la menor de compartir su compañía con nadie más...quizás excepto...

"Te recogeré el cabello -Yuri comenzó a cepillar y recoger su cabello para que no le molestara después- por cierto señor 'ya soy grande' -bromeó- ¿Quieres abrir tu regalo ahora o después?"

"¡Ah-! -iba a decir pero en seguida trató de actuar con seriedad- ...lo abriré ahora..."

"De acuerdo" -una vez acabada la cola de caballo se acercó al armario que tenían y de uno de los cajones sacó un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de colores. El papel ya estaba bastante gastado pues lo habían reutilizado muchas veces. Algo nervioso por si no le iba a gustar el regalo se lo extendió a Yurio que, recordándose que no debía saltar y actuar con seriedad, cogió el paquete y quitó el papel de regalo con cuidado.

Era una pulsera de lana, Yuri la había hecho utilizando las pocas madejas que tenían, trenzando la lana y combinando los diferentes colores, utilizando más tonalidades amarillas y naranjas que eran las favoritas de Yurio.

"¿La hiciste tú?"

"Así es, la hice las últimas noches antes de que despertaras" -dijo acercándose y asegurándola en su muñeca.

"Es por eso que has estado cansado" -no era una pregunta.

"No es nada Yurio, solo fueron unos días -Yuri no puso evitar hacer una mueca al sentir la inconformidad del otro- ¿No te gusta tu regalo?"

"Me gusta -dijo mirando la pulsera- pero no quiero que te quedes despierto, debes descansar" -le regañó.

"Lo siento...pero sino no hubiera sido una sorpresa"

Yurio asintió y le dio un fuerte abrazo, agradeciendo el regalo en un murmullo que Yuri alcanzó a escuchar con claridad. Yurio era algo tímido a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos, pero era un niño tranquilo y obediente, era bastante independiente y sabía cuidarse por sí solo, cuando algo le molestaba se enfurruñaba, pocas veces llegaba a gritar o hacer un berrinche, y después se iba a un rincón para llorar en silencio y entonces Yuri se acercaba para abrazarlo y tranquilizarlo.

El desayuno fue como siempre cereales y leche, por ser una ocasión especial Yuri decidió hacer unas tostadas que le gustaban mucho a Yurio. Después lavaron los platos y luego Yurio debía lavarse de nuevo los dientes, Yuri era muy cuidadoso con la higiene dental del niño. Mientras se cepillaba los dientes observó cómo Yuri tomaba su sagrada pastilla, era una pastilla pequeña que venía en paquetes plateados donde cada pastilla tenía marcado un día de la semana.

La primera actividad del día era hacer ejercicios. Yuri empujó la mesa hasta una esquina y Yurio ayudó moviendo las sillas hacia otra esquina, después recogieron la alfombra enrollándola y colocándola dentro de la bañera, de esa forma tenían más espacio para hacer su típica rutina de ejercicios.

Primero comenzaban estirándose, ambos estiraron sus brazos hacia el techo lo más que podían y luego se sentaron en el piso para estirar sus piernas. Después comenzaban con algunos ejercicios sencillos, saltos de rana, lagartijas, polichinelas, se echaban en el suelo y hacían abdominales aunque siempre Yurio se cansaba antes y observaba al otro que tenía un poco más de resistencia.

Luego tocaba correr. Debido al poco espacio con el que contaban uno controlaba el tiempo mientras que el otro corría de un extremo de la habitación al otro y veían quién lo hacía más veces en 15 minutos. Primero fue Yurio que corrió a toda velocidad al principio, aunque para los últimos minutos ya casi no tenía aliento y sentía que sus piernas le dolían mucho.

"60 vueltas, es tu nuevo record" -le felicitó mientras el niño tomaba un vaso de agua.

"Supera eso..." -le retó con una sonrisa. Ahora Yurio controló el tiempo fijándose en el reloj que tenían en una de las paredes y contó las veces que Yuri iba de un extremo a otro, a diferencia de él Yuri corrió a una mediana velocidad, y en los últimos minutos aumentaba la velocidad. Todo lo contrario a Yurio.

"60 vueltas...es un empate" -dijo Yurio.

"Mira eso, estamos iguales"

"Ya te voy a alcanzar" -dijo con una sonrisa retadora.

"Bueno...ya me estoy haciendo viejo" -bromeó Yuri.

"Mamá ¿Cuantos años cumplirás ahora?" -preguntó por curiosidad

"...26..." -la sonrisa de Yuri se había esfumado.

"¿Y eso significa que uno ya está viejo?" -preguntó Yurio, después de todo pensaba que uno estaba viejo cuando tenía el cabello blanco y la cara llena de arrugas, como en la tele y en los libros. Yuri no tenía nada de eso.

"N-no...Era un decir -se explicó mejor- significa que ya no tengo la misma resistencia de antes"

"¿Antes?"

"Si...cuando era más joven, cuando tenía 18 por ejemplo"

"¿Cuando yo tenga 18 tendré más fuerza y más resistencia?" -preguntó con emoción.

"Si...las tendrás" -dijo Yuri con una sonrisa triste. Yurio no entendió por qué sonreía de esa forma, como si lo que dijo antes le hubiera lastimado de alguna forma.

"T-te dejaré ganar de vez en cuando" -dijo intentando hacerle sentir mejor. Yuri sonrió y acarició la cabeza del niño.

"Gracias" -aquella era una sonrisa genuina así que Yurio se sintió satisfecho.

Comenzaron a reordenar todo, colocaron de nuevo la alfombra en su sitio así como la mesa y las sillas. Luego ambos se sentaron frente a la televisión y vieron un programa sobre animales que vivían en la jungla. Yurio saltó de la emoción cuando vio a un tigre aparecer entre el follaje.

"Mamá -le dijo con sus ojos fijos en el gran felino- cuando sea grande y tengas más fuerza ¿Podría tener un tigre?"

"¿Qué?" -Yuri le miró algo sorprendido.

"Es que son tan geniales" -dijo aun maravillado.

"N-no creo que podamos tener un tigre aquí Yurio...no hay suficiente espacio -el niño miró a su alrededor y hundió los hombros la darse cuenta de que tenía razón- no podrá saltar o correr...seguro estaría triste"

Yurio hizo un puchero entristecido. Cuando el programa acabó, Yuri cambió a otro donde aparecía un gato jugando con un pequeño ratón de juguete. Los ojos del niño volvieron a brillar.

"Mamá... ¿Y un gato?"

"Hmmm supongo que si se podría -dijo tratando de no entristecer a Yurio, aunque sabía que eso no pasaría- sería más sencillo que un tigre"

"Si..." -Yurio sonrió contento.

"Aunque yo prefiero los perros -admitió- son más amistosos y alegres, les gusta jugar más y hacen que uno se sienta a gusto en casa"

"Hablas como si hubieras tenido un perro" -dijo Yurio algo confundido.

"Yo...es lo que pienso" -dijo Yuri con una mueca.

"Yo pienso que los gatos son más geniales"

Al cambiar de canal vieron a una mujer que preparaba un pastel. Yuri estaba por cambiar de canal, porque esos programas solo hacían que a Yurio se le antojara lo que veía y luego no quisiera comer lo que preparaba, cuando tuvo una idea repentina y se acercó a la alacena revisando algunos ingredientes que tenían. Yurio le miraba con curiosidad y cuando Yuri dijo lo que prepararían para la cena sus ojos brillaron de la emoción.

"¿Un pastel?"

"Ajá, tenemos todo lo necesario ¿Qué dices?" -Yurio vio el pastel en la pantalla y sintió que podría saltar de la emoción.

"¡Hagámoslo!"

•

Yurio se la pasó el resto del día esperando que ya fueran las 5 de la tarde, hora a la que empezarían a preparar su pastel de cumpleaños. Su primer pastel de cumpleaños. En sus anteriores cumpleaños Yuri le había dado sus pequeños gustos, como preparar su comida favorita, un platillo nuevo o preparar algún postre sencillo como pudín o gelatina. Ésta es la primera vez que harían un pastel de cumpleaños. Se imaginaba los pasteles grandes con mucha crema y colores, con velas encendidas y no podía evitar sentirse emocionado.

Casi no prestó atención a su pequeña clase de escritura, donde Yuri le enseñaba a escribir palabras, y lo mismo con la clase de lectura. Yuri no le regañó ya que se imaginaba que su distracción era por la emoción que sentía así que lo dejó pasar. Luego cuando jugaron un juego de mesa Yurio recobró su atención ya que no le gustaba perder en esa clase de juegos. De hecho no le gustaba perder en casi nada, tenía una actitud bastante competitiva. De esa forma el tiempo pasó volando y cuando ya llegó la hora Yuri tuvo que hacerle recuerdo del pastel.

Le colocó una polera de las suyas que le quedaba grande pero que no dejaría que se ensuciara la ropa y él se colocó un delantal, luego sacó los ingredientes que necesitarían y los utensilios.

"Todo listo" -anunció y comenzaron a preparar el pastel.

Yurio se entretenía pasándole los ingredientes y ayudando con lo más sencillo. Cuando tuvieron que batir la mantequilla con el azúcar Yurio tuvo que terminar la tarea ya que la muñeca de Yuri comenzó a molestarle, lo mismo pasó cuando tuvieron que mezclar otros ingredientes. Luego lo colocaron en el horno y mientras esperaban limpiaron todo y Yuri preparó cocoa caliente, el aroma a pastel recién horneado invadió el lugar y Yurio solo se sintió más ansioso y hambriento.

"Come unas uvas -le dijo cuando el niño dijo que tenía hambre- pero no muchas porque si no, no tendrás hambre" -Yuri derretía azúcar con agua en un recipiente.

"¿Para qué haces eso?" -le preguntó cogiendo unas uvas del frutero.

"Es para decorarlo -una vez lo sacó del horno y esperó a que se enfriara Yuri esparció el azúcar derretida encima del pastel y luego decoró un poco con lo último de mermelada que les quedaba. Yurio esperaba impaciente en la mesa tomando pequeños sorbos de su cocoa y jugueteando con su pulsera- muy bien, cierra los ojos"

Yurio cubrió sus ojos con sus manos y escuchó cómo Yuri se acercaba y dejaba algo encima de la mesa, justo enfrente de él. Cuando apartó sus manos sonrió al ver lo muy bien que Yuri lo había decorado, pero aún faltaba lo más importante.

"Las velas" -dijo emocionado, esperando que Yuri las colocara y las prendiera.

"No tenemos velas Yurio" -dijo Yuri con una sonrisa algo triste.

La sonrisa se Yurio se borró en ese instante, sintió que sus ánimos se desinflaban como un globo y bajo la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo siento Yurio...pero sigue siendo un pastel de cumpleaños aun sin las velas" -dijo incómodo al ver aquella reacción.

"Se supone que las velas indican la edad que cumples" -murmuró enfurruñado.

"Pero si escribí tu edad ahí" -Yuri había escrito un gran 7 con la mermelada.

"No es lo mismo..." -Yurio se rehusaba a mirar el pastel.

Yuri suspiró y trató de mantener una actitud positiva.

"Yurio...al menos pruébalo" -le pidió acariciando su espalda.

"No quiero..." -Yurio sintió que sus ojos se humedecían, se sintió molesto consigo mismo. En el fondo realmente sabía que no siempre podían tener lo que querían, pero realmente se había ilusionado con los pasteles que aparecían en la televisión.

"Ven aquí" -Yuri lo atrajo a sus brazos y lo abrazó acariciando su cabeza, sabía que era un berrinche pero aun así se sentía mal por no poder cumplirle su pequeño capricho en su cumpleaños, pero eso ya quedaba fuera de su alcance. Su lado omega se hizo presente gruñéndole por provocar el llanto de su hijo, Yuri solo suspiro ignorándolo.

"Al año... ¿Podemos pedir velas?" -preguntó Yurio en un murmullo.

"...de acuerdo...al año pediremos velas" -dijo Yuri sintiendo un sabor amargo al decir esas palabras. _Al año..._

Yurio lloró un poco más mientras el otro le abrazaba y dejaba que su lado omega se encargara de tranquilizar el menor, aquel aroma que desprendía le era muy útil para tranquilizar al niño cuando estaba triste. Luego se sentaron a comer el pastel, Yurio olvidó casi inmediatamente las velas al probar el pastel. Entre los dos se comieron la mitad del pastel, Yurio comiendo pedazos grandes, mientras que Yuri pedazos más pequeños. Después de limpiar la cocina y la mesa, llenaron la bañera para tomar un baño y se metieron juntos, agarraron también la ropa que necesitaban lavar y la lavaron mientras estaban sumergidos en el agua tibia. Al cabo de unos minutos comenzaron a jugar lanzándose la ropa mojada pegándole al otro. Yuri se sintió mucho mejor al escuchar las risas de Yurio, al igual que su lado omega que volvió a quedarse tranquilo.

"Casi se me olvida -dijo Yuri mientras colgaba la ropa húmeda en un cordón que estaba a un costado- ya que hoy cumples un año más, deberíamos medir tu altura"

Los ojos de Yurio brillaron ante aquella idea y saltó de la cama hacia la pared donde tenían un registro de su altura con marcas negras y al lado la edad que tenía Yurio cuando se las tomaron. Yuri agarró el marcador negro y le indicó que se pudiera recto contra la pared. Yurio temblaba ligeramente de la emoción, esperaba haber crecido un buen par de centímetros en el último año.

"Wow" -Yurio se dio la vuelta para ver la pequeña marca negra y al colocar su mano se dio cuenta de que había crecido el largo de su pequeña mano.

"Mamá crecí bastante" -dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Sí que lo hiciste -dijo Yuri escribiendo _'Yurio 7 años'_ al lado de la marca, sonrió contento de ver que Yurio estaba creciendo saludablemente.

Ya estaba bastante oscuro y no quedaba mucho por hacer así que se acomodaron juntos en la mecedora mientras Yuri le contaba una historia.

"...Y Edmund logra romper el costal, y nada y nada hasta llegar a la isla de Montecristo y desentierra el tesoro del que su amigo le habló. Se compra un gran bote y navega de vuelta a Francia. Y cuando llega, compra la isla y se llama así mismo el Conde y jura vengarse de toda la gente que fue mala con él..." -Yurio se había acurrucado en su regazo y tenía la cabeza apoyada justo en el lugar donde escuchaba con claridad los latidos del corazón de Yuri. Eran momentos como ese, en los que deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera y se quedaran así para siempre, solo los dos meciéndose, la suave voz de Yuri, sus fuertes latidos y sus caricias, definitivamente no había nada mejor. Mientras contaba la historia Yuri recordó que ahí era donde solía mecerse con Yurio en sus brazos cuando era un bebé y darle su mamadera. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que ahora cabían los dos apenas, realmente había crecido mucho, al abrazarlo se dio cuenta de que pronto se quedaría dormido.

Hora de dormir.

Con mucho cuidado lo alzó en brazos y lo acomodó en la cama, luego se dirigió al ropero y acomodó unas mantas en su interior junto con una almohada, una vez lo dejó mullido y cómodo fue a por Yurio que se removió al sentir el movimiento. Yuri lo acomodó en el ropero y luego lo tapó bien con las mantas.

"Mamá..." -murmuró Yurio.

"¿Hmm?" -Yuri acarició su cabeza para adormilarlo.

"Gracias por hoy... -dijo medio dormido, Yuri se acercó y le besó en la frente- ...canta algo..." -le pidió.

Yuri sonrió y comenzó a cantar en voz baja, asegurándose que el niño se durmiera.

" _Can you hear? My heartbeat... Tired of feeling never enough...I close my eyes and tell myself...that my dreams will come true... -_ no era en realidad una canción de cuna, solo una de sus camciones favoritas que le cantaba a Yurio desde que era un bebé- _There'll be no more darkness when you believe in... yourself you are unstoppable...Where your destiny lies...dancing on the blades...you set my heart on fire…"_

Yurio cayó dormido arrullado por la voz de Yuri.

"Buenas noches Yurio..." -murmuró Yuri antes de darle un beso en la frente y cerrar las puertas del armario.

 **~o~**

El sonido tan conocido que indicaba que alguien iba a entrar le provocó un ligero sobresalto y luego una mueca de desagrado, sabía muy bien quien iba a entrar. Solo una persona había cruzado aquella puerta en los últimos años.

"Hola tesoro -le saludó una voz desde la puerta mientras ésta se cerraba con un ruido seco- ¿Qué tal estuvo su día?" -preguntó con afecto.

"...sin problemas" -la voz de Yuri adquirió un tono serio y áspero. Se encontraba sentado en la cama con la luz apagada, el lugar estaba casi a oscuras, pero aun así esa persona caminó sin problemas hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado. Traía consigo una bolsa de papel.

"Me alegra escuchar eso" -dijo inclinándose hacia Yuri y dándole un beso en los labios. Yuri quería echarse atrás, pero sabía que eso lo molestaría así que se quedó tieso recibiendo un beso que no quería.

El otro rodeó a Yuri en un apretado abrazo y se tumbó en la cama con él. Yuri sintió el aroma de aquel hombre mezclado con aquella colonia que siempre usaba y sintió que el estómago se le revolvía, aquel era un aroma que había llegado a detestar.

"¿Qué tal la paso Yurio en su cumpleaños?"

Yuri se sobresaltó al escuchar eso y sintió como su omega volvía a aparecer y gruñía en su interior.

"No creerás que iba a olvidar que hoy era su cumpleaños" -dijo como si eso le causara gracia.

"...Bueno, te perdiste tres días...pensé que te habías olvidado de nosotros" -dijo Yuri tratando de desviar el tema.

"¿Me extrañaste?" -le preguntó el otro con una risita.

"Ni en sueños" -dijo Yuri con un tono amargo.

"Tan dulce como siempre -rio acariciando el rostro de Yuri-... ¿Cómo lo paso Yurio?" -volvió a preguntar.

"Lo pasó bien" -respondió a secas. Su lado omega seguía gruñendo, permaneciendo en alerta.

"Hubiera querido traerle algo, como un postre o un pastel" -dijo entristecido, pero Yuri sabía que su tristeza no tenía nada de verdad.

"No iba a ser necesario...puedo festejarle yo sin problemas"

"¿En serio? Entonces ¿Qué le hiciste hoy?" -preguntó casi burlándose.

"Un pastel -recordó entonces cómo Yurio se había entristecido al no ver la velas-...y le gustó" -sintió una cuchillada en su pecho.

"Wow tesoro...eres una caja de sorpresas -dijo sentándose y alzando la bolsa que había dejado en el suelo- de todas formas, le traje un regalo"

"No lo necesitamos" -Yuri no tenía la menor intención de aceptarlo.

"No es para ti, es para él -el tono del otro se endureció levemente, Yuri se tensó- quizás deba despertarlo y darle su regalo" -dijo de nuevo con aquel tono dulce y levantándose.

"No -el gruñido de advertencia fue claro- se lo daré mañana..." -había estirado su mano para agarrar su brazo, la bolsa cayó con un ruido sordo.

"¿Tanto detestas la idea de que me acerque a él?" -no había molestia en su voz, solo curiosidad.

"... -Yuri se quedó callado durante unos instantes-...no quiero que seas nada de él...él es mío" –su omega interno seguía gruñendo, respaldando las palabras de Yuri.

"Ah tesoro -el hombre se acercó a Yuri liberando su aroma de alfa, al sentirlo su omega interno se encogió aun gruñendo- solo recuerda de dónde lo sacaste" -dijo sonriendo y presionando sus labios contra los de Yuri que solo pudo apretar sus puños ante aquellas palabras.

"Te odio -susurró apretando sus dientes- te odio... por haberme quitado todo…por no poder darle una mejor vida a Yurio" -las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, pero su voz no demostró debilidad alguna.

"¿Mejor vida? -el hombre se levantó y se posicionó encima de su cuerpo, pese a la oscuridad sentía aquel par de ojos verdes mirándole con intensidad sometiéndole, odiaba esa mirada, su omega gruñó pero no hizo nada para resistirse a aquel alfa que lo tenía completamente dominado - tienen todo lo que pudieran necesitar aquí, y no les he hecho faltar absolutamente nada...todo lo que pides te lo doy siempre que puedo...ésta habitación es su hogar...y lo será siempre" -dijo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Yuri.

Esa habitación.

La habitación donde vivían. En una esquina se encontraba el 'baño' que consistía en una bañera, un lavamanos y un inodoro. En la esquina opuesta estaba la 'cocina' que consistía en un pequeño refrigerador, una pequeña cocina y una alacena. En otra esquina se encontraba un pequeño escritorio y en la última esquina, pegada a la pared se encontraba la cama, junto a una mesa de noche y un armario. En el medio de la habitación se encontraba la mesa y sus sillas, encima de una alfombra azul.

En una esquina cerca al techo había una rejilla oscura que cubría la boca de una tubería de ventilación, y en otra esquina en el techo estaba la boca de una chimenea antigua que ahora había sido tapada. En la pared donde se encontraba la cama, a unos pasos se encontraba la única puerta del lugar, metálica y pesada, con un pequeño tablero con número al costado. Y finalmente estaba la ventana, que era el único lugar por donde entraba luz del sol. La pared en ese sector estaba inclinada, de manera que la ventana apuntaba hacia el cielo y dejaba que entrara la luz del sol a la mayor parte de la habitación.

Esa habitación era donde pasaban cada uno de sus días, donde Yurio había nacido y había crecido. Donde Yuri estaba atrapado los últimos 8 años... Yuri se rehusaba a llamar 'hogar' a aquella habitación, y lo haría hasta el día en que escaparan...

...Lo que no sabía es que ese día llegaría pronto, la oportunidad se presentaría y el debería aprovecharla...por el bien de Yurio...que por cierto se había despertado al escuchar el ruido de la bolsa al caer y había escuchado las palabras de aquel hombre.

•

•

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Chale! Me tomó más de lo que esperaba escribir este primer capítulo.

Tenía planeado un capítulo más largo y describir mejor la rutina diaria de Yuri y Yurio en la habitación, pero el capítulo estaba quedando kilométricamente largo, así que saqué algunas partes y las incluiré en el siguiente capítulo. En éste más me centré en introducir a los dos y su entorno y el tema del cumpleaños de Yurio.

Seh, le aumenté la edad a Yurio y me disculpo si resultó algo OoC su personaje, pero mientras me rompía me cerebro imaginándome el carácter que hubiera tenido a esa edad decidí irme por un Yurio tranquilo y algo tsundere, espero haberlo hecho bien. No quise hacerlo de 5 años porque tampoco quería que el personaje sea muy infantil…quería que ya tenga una edad suficientemente mayor para comprender y asimilar las cosas más fácilmente y que fuera un poco más maduro ;u;

Ehhh…otra cosa, esta es la primera vez que uso el omegaverse :'v y no sé si lo interprete bien, pero las personalidades alfa y omega las tomo como un instinto dentro de ellos, como un lado animal dentro de ellos, pero que no llega a manifestarse con trasformaciones (colmillos, orejas, etc) También aquí los personajes no se verán taaaan influenciados por su lado salvaje, como cuando lado omega de Yuri le reclama por hacer que Yurio llorara, pero éste solo lo ignora.

Bueno eso es todo ;u; espero les haya gustado.

Gracias a las personas que me dejaron un comentario 3 creí que nadie iba a leer esto para ser sincera

Prometo no demorarme para la próxima

 **Ray A KQ**

PD: La canción de cuna es History Maker xD no sabía que ponerle y como la canción es de linda :'v 3


	3. Curiosidad

•

 **BROKEN WINGS**

•

 **Capítulo 2 - Curiosidad**

Yurio estiró su brazo por encima del colchón en busca de calor, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba solo. Yuri no estaba a su lado. Se levantó de la cama y vio el reloj en la pared, eran las 7:05, aun no era hora de despertarse.

"¿Mamá?" -Yurio se restregó los ojos tratando de despertar por completo.

"¿Hmmm?" -Yuri se encontraba sentado frente a la mesa, envuelto en una manta mirando fijamente la puerta de la habitación. Yurio notó enseguida que no se encontraba bien, bastaba aquella mirada perdida y vacía para darse cuenta; además de las ojeras que tenía. Iba a preguntarle si estaba bien cuando se fijó mejor en la mesa. Encima de ésta había un perro de peluche.

"¿Qué es eso?" -preguntó observando fijamente el objeto extraño con un brillo en sus ojos.

Yuri apartó su mirada de la puerta y vio el peluche. Tuvo que contenerse para no hacer una mueca de disgusto.

"Es un regalo...para ti" -le dijo con la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

Yurio se bajó de la cama y caminó hacia la mesa observando fijamente el peluche. Solo había una forma de que aquel objeto haya llegado ahí, al igual que la comida y otras cosas.

"¿ **Él** lo trajo?" -preguntó con cierto temor. Sabía que Yuri se molestaba cuando lo mencionaba.

"Si" -y efectivamente vio cómo daba un respingo y apartaba la mirada.

Yurio se estiró para cogerlo y mirarlo más de cerca. Era suave y esponjoso, y tenía un olor algo perfumado, sus ojos eran negros y vacíos, podía ver su reflejo en ellos. ¿Era un regalo de cumpleaños? Yurio miró la manilla que tenía puesta, sus bonitos colores y la curiosa forma en que los hilos se entrelazaban, Yuri se había desvelado tratando de hacerla para que fuera una sorpresa. No necesitaba pensar dos veces cuál regalo tenía mayor valor para él.

Yuri le miraba expectante, sabía que Yurio sonreiría y comenzaría a jugar con el juguete. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Yurio devolvió al peluche encima la mesa y se acercó para subir a su regazo.

"No me gusta...prefiero el regalo de mamá -dijo acurrucándose en sus faldas- ...además me gustan más los gatos" -le lanzó una mirada fea al peluche.

Yuri escuchó aquellas palabras y sonrió sintiéndose un poco más animado. Había olvidado que Yurio no tenía nada de normal, siempre le sorprendía con algo y ahora no era la excepción. Al ver el juguete rechazado suspiró satisfecho y estrechó en sus brazos a Yurio que comenzó a quedarse dormido. La sensación de seguridad que le daba estar en los brazos de Yuri y su calor corporal eran suficientes para que conciliara el sueño.

Cuando volvió a despertar se encontraba de nuevo en la cama bien arropado, al levantarse se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba oscura, como si estuviera por anochecer. Pensó por instante que se había quedado dormido todo el día pero al ver el reloj en la pared vio que recién eran las 11 de la mañana. Pese a eso la habitación estaba más oscura de lo normal y la única fuente de luz era la lámpara de la cocina, donde Yuri se encontraba con el delantal puesto y cortando algunas verduras

"Buenos días dormilón" -le saludó a escucharlo bajar de la cama.

"Buen día... ¿Por qué no me despertaste?" -le preguntó algo confundido, generalmente apenas eran las 8 y ya lo despertaba para comenzar el día.

"Pues como te habrás dado cuenta hoy no hay mucha luz, así que pensé en tener un día libre de tareas hoy... además que hace un poco de frío y no sería bueno enfermarnos" -dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

"Me parece bien" -concordó Yurio que se había acercado a la mesa donde le esperaba un pedazo de pastel de cumpleaños, a veces le gustaba salir de la rutina y hacer algo nuevo. El peluche había desaparecido y tampoco tenía la intención de preguntar por él.

"Yurio abrígate bien antes que nada...y lávate los dientes" -le dijo retomando su labor. Bueno había algunas cosas que no cambiarían sin importar qué. Yurio fue al armario a sacar un cambio de ropa y en el momento en que puso sus manos en las rejillas de la puerta los recuerdos de la anterior noche que había tratado de enterrar y olvidar se asomaron por su cabeza.

 _Había estado durmiendo tranquilamente cuando un ruido sordo lo despertó, se dio la vuelta para retomar el sueño cuando una voz en la oscuridad le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Era_ _ **él**_ _, Yurio se quedó quieto sin querer escuchando lo que decían afuera._

 _"...él es mío" -esa era la voz de Yuri, sonaba entrecortada._

 _"Ah tesoro -Yurio dio un respingo cuando escuchó aquel apodo, no le gustaba para nada y estaba seguro que Yuri pensaba lo mismo, de repente Yurio sintió cómo su cuerpo se tensaba al percibir algo...¿Era un aroma? ¿De qué? No se parecía a nada que conociera, sin embargo logró ponerle la carne de gallina- sólo recuerda de donde lo sacaste" -Yurio se apoyó en sus codos tratando de entender la conversación, hubo un corto silencio en el que esperó que volvieran a hablar._

 _"Te odio -Yurio se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras tan terribles de los labios de Yuri, y no solo eso, su voz se había vuelto débil y le daba la sensación de que lloraría, Yurio iba a levantarse y salir dispuesto a protegerle cuando- ..._ _por haberme quitado todo… -Yurio parpadeó sin entender ¿Aquel hombre le había quitado algo a Yuri?-...por no poder darle una mejor vida a Yurio" -aquello lo dejó tieso ¿Cómo podría darle una mejor vida? ¿Es que su vida no era buena? Antes de que formulara más preguntas escuchó de nuevo aquella voz._

 _"¿Mejor vida?_ ... _tienen todo lo que pudieran necesitar aquí, y no les he hecho faltar absolutamente nada...todo lo que pides te lo doy siempre que puedo...ésta habitación es su hogar...y lo será siempre" -Yurio detestó admitirlo pero en ese momento estuvo de acuerdo con aquel hombre. Esa habitación era su hogar y lo sería siempre, vivirían ahí felices los dos como lo habían hecho hasta ahora... ¿Verdad?_

"¡Ah!" -la exclamación de Yuri le hizo volver a la realidad, cuando se fijó en él notó que se llevaba un dedo a la boca y tenía una expresión de dolor. Sin perder tiempo se colocó el suéter que había agarrado y corrió hacia el baño donde sacó un pequeño botiquín de una gaveta y lo llevó hacia Yuri.

"¿Te cortaste verdad? -había visto aquello ya varias veces y sabía qué medidas tomar, Yuri le sonrió algo apenado y agarró el botiquín con la mano libre- mamá torpe" -le regañó.

"Lo siento, lo siento -dijo sacando una curita y luego colocándosela en su reciente herida que no paraba de sangrar. Yurio siempre que veía la calma con la que se curaba pese a tener una herida así, no podía evitar sentir admiración por Yuri, pese a lo mucho que debía doler Yuri nunca lloraba o se quejaba- gracias Yurio, me salvaste" -le dijo acariciando su cabeza y devolviéndole el botiquín.

"Ten más cuidado" -le regañó.

"Lo haré disculpa...tenía la cabeza en otra parte" -murmuró echando las verduras que acababa de cortar a la olla.

Yurio dejó el botiquín en su lugar, se lavó los dientes y luego comió un buen pedazo de pastel. En una hora y poco más almorzarían así que no comió más y se entretuvo mirando a Yuri. A diferencia de esa mañana lucía mucho mejor, pero aun podía detectar un aura lúgubre a su alrededor. Hizo una mueca pensando en alguna forma de mejorar su ánimo, pero sabía que cuando tenía un 'día malo' lo mejor era darle un poco de espacio.

"Yurio ¿Podrías regar las plantas? Hoy toca regarlas y ahora estoy algo ocupado" -dijo removiendo el contenido de la olla.

"Bien" -Yurio fue a la cocina y llenó de agua un pequeño vaso. Las únicas plantas que tenían era un pequeño helecho y una planta pequeña con flores diminutas de color violeta, ambas se encontraban encima de una cómoda que estaba exactamente debajo de la ventana, de esa forma les llegaba mejor los rayos del sol.

Pero ese día no había sol, cuando Yurio miró hacia la ventana notó pequeñas gotas que golpeteaban la ventana y muy arriba alcanzó a ver las oscuras nubes. Días como esos eran los que menos los gustaban, ya que la habitación quedaba a oscuras y hacía frio, aunque por otro lado podían quedarse más tiempo en cama y leer libros y ver algo de televisión...quizás no eran días tan malos.

Yuri se quedó observando aquel rectángulo que usualmente le permitía ver el cielo azul y algunas nubes durante el día, y en la noche a veces lograba ver la luna en el oscuro cielo...el cielo que se encontraba muy alto...allá afuera...

 _"Ahí afuera...hay un mundo diferente..."_

Yurio se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en eso. _En ese mundo._ Yuri le había dicho que no pensara en aquello, que en su momento le diría todo acerca de aquel misterioso mundo, pero eso sería cuando fuese grande y estuviera listo.

" _Quizás ahora que tengo 7... ¿Estaré listo?"_ -pensó mirando el cielo encapotado.

Entonces recordó las palabras de su madre "Una mejor vida". Se preguntó si es que se había referido a aquel mundo misterioso. ¿Significaba que entonces aquel mundo era mejor que la habitación? Yurio sintió que aquello era ridículo, era imposible que cualquier otro lugar fuera mejor que dónde vivían. Tenían todo lo que necesitaban ahí, tenían un baño donde se aseaban, tenían la cocina donde preparaban su comida, estaba su pequeño escritorio donde solía dibujar y practicar su escritura, tenían libros aunque no eran muchos (su favorito era el Gato con Botas), tenían la televisión donde se entretenían viendo algunos programas, la mecedora dónde tomaban una siesta, la cama donde dormían, tenían espacio suficiente para hacer ejercicios cada mañana... ¿Qué podía faltar?

Sí resultaba ridículo...pero Yurio sintió curiosidad. _¿Y si en serio había algo mejor?_

"Mamá..." -había sido un impulso llamarle, deseaba saciar esa curiosidad creciente.

"¿Hmm?" -Yurio pensó por un momento decirle lo que había estado pensando pero sabía que se molestaría, miró las plantas que acababa de regar- ¿No se enfermarán las plantas si no les llega luz del sol?"

"Ah no, siempre y cuando les dé el sol en unos días estarán bien -dijo Yuri quitándole importancia- se adaptarán rápido"

 _Adaptarse_. Yurio se preguntó si se lograría adaptar en aquel mundo, cuando lo único que conocía era aquella habitación, estaba tan acostumbrado a ella; que si se vendaba los ojos podría andar sin problemas ya que conocía cada rincón de ella. En el poco (muy poco) probable que dejara la habitación y fuera allá... ¿Se adaptaría como las plantas o moriría?

•

A media tarde cogieron un libro cada uno y se acurrucaron en la cama para leer. Yuri escogió uno cualquiera ya que tenía planeado dormir en lugar de leer, Yurio agarró su libro favorito y ambos se echaron en la cama. Al cabo de unos buenos minutos Yuri cayó dormido con el libro en sus manos, y en cuanto Yurio corroboró que estaba profundamente dormido se levantó de la cama con cuidado y caminó de nuevo hacia el escritorio y cogió una pequeña enciclopedia que tenían. Por lo general no se interesaba en aquel grueso libro ya que tenía demasiadas palabras y muy pequeñas, pero al final habían varias páginas con ilustraciones, que Yuri no le dejaba ver libremente.

Hojeo aquellas páginas que mostraban animales, plantas, mapas extraños, ilustraciones de máquinas extrañas y lugares que parecían ser demasiado increíbles para ser ciertos, aparecían personas con vestimentas extrañas haciendo toda clase de cosas, bailando, escribiendo, peleando con otras personas agarrando armas, aparecían animales enormes como un elefante o un oso; así como otros pequeños como un ratón y un conejo, árboles gigantes, flores de formas u colores inimaginables... ¿Podía ser realmente todo aquello real?

Contad hojeaba aquellas páginas más pensaba que no sobreviviría en aquel mundo tan extraño, pero mientras más veía aquellos lugares también le daban ganas de conocerlos, de ver esas plantas, de tocar aquellos animales...Yurio no sabía si quería conocer todo aquello, o si no quería que llegara el momento de enfrentarse a aquel mundo…

Yurio se encontraba hojeando la enciclopedia sentado en el suelo con el libro en sus faldas, su entera atención en aquellas imágenes. Cuando sintió una gota fría caerle encima de la cabeza y no puso evitar soltar un pequeño grito.

"¡Ay!" -enseguida se tapó la boca y miró a Yuri que seguía durmiendo profundamente. Yurio suspiró aliviado y se levantó de donde estaba, miró hacia el techo para ver qué había ocurrido y se dio cuenta de que había estado revisando la enciclopedia debajo de aquel agujero oscuro, 'la chimenea'. Cuando Yurio era muy pequeño le tenía miedo a aquel agujero porque pensaba que saldría algún monstruo de ahí.

Otra gota cayó.

Yurio trajo un recipiente de la cocina y lo colocó donde las gotas caían. Era mejor si hacía eso por el momento y dejaba que Yuri siguiera durmiendo.

"Seguro no durmió anoche... -murmuró observando a Yuri-... ¿Pesadillas?"

Cuando era muy pequeño recordaba que Yuri se despertaba gritando y sacudiéndose a mitad de la noche por una pesadilla. Por ende él también se levantaba y comenzaba a llorar pensando que alguien o algún monstruo estaban atacando a Yuri. Generalmente le costaba volverse a dormir y Yuri lo tenía que arrullar el resto de la noche disculpándose todo el tiempo. Con el tiempo Yuri aprendió a despertarse de una pesadilla sin soltar un solo quejido y antes de despertar a Yurio se salía de la cama y no volvía el resto de la noche.

Al parecer había sido una de esas noches.

¿Qué tan feas podía ser aquellas pesadillas para que no pudiera conciliar el sueño? Sintió un escalofrío y se acercó a Yuri comenzando a acariciar su cabeza cómo el otro se lo hacía siempre. Lo hizo deseando espantar cualquier pesadilla que pudiera no dejarle descansar.

"Mamá..." -dijo aun acariciando su cabeza y mirando su rostro durmiente. Cuando Yuri dormía lucía tan tranquilo y adorable que Yurio pensaba que se trataba de un ángel. Claro, eso era algo que no se lo diría fácilmente, le daría mucha vergüenza decirlo en voz alta. Sin embargo ahora lucía cansado, afligido y las ojeras en sus ojos le quitaban encanto, y eso hacía que Yurio se sintiera molesto y triste por no poder hacer nada, después de todo detestaba verlo decaído o peor...verlo llorar. Habían sido muy pocas las veces que lo vio llorar, y cuando lo hizo él lloró también.

Entonces Yurio sintió un nudo en el estómago al recordar la última vez que había ocurrido aquello.

 _"Prometo decirte todo...pero no todavía...prometo que lo haré, así que prométeme que hasta que llegue el momento no pensarás más sobre ese mundo..."_

" _No estoy cumpliendo la promesa"_ –pensó al ver la enciclopedia abierta y sintió que sus ojos se humedecían. Curiosidad mala.

•

Había sido un día perezoso y Yurio dudaba mucho si iba a lograr dormir, pero no puso objeción cuando le tocó ir al armario para dormir.

"Mamá... ¿A dónde vamos cuando dormimos? -preguntó Yurio acomodándose entre las mantas- ¿Nos vamos momentáneamente a otro lugar?" -hubiera querido decir 'al mundo de afuera' pero se contuvo.

"No...Nunca dejamos este lugar" -respondió Yuri con amargura y una sonrisa triste. Yurio detestaba ver esa sonrisa.

"Pero estamos bien aquí...tu y yo..." -murmuró esperando que aquello sirviera de consuelo y a la vez tratando de convencerse así mismo de ello. Yuri le miró fijamente y se acercó para darle un beso en la frente.

"Si estás a mi lado entonces está bien... -murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa. Si tenía a Yurio a su lado estaba dispuesto a aguantar todo...aunque a veces se preguntaba qué tanto más podría aguantar- descansa Yurio..." -dijo acariciando su cabeza como el niño lo había hecho antes.

Yurio cerró los ojos y se quedó así por un buen tiempo, hasta que sintió que Yuri volvía a darle un beso en la cabeza y lo arropaba bien. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos las puertas del armario estaban cerradas y a través de la puerta vio la luz encendida.

Sabía que no se dormiría de inmediato, no se había cansado en el día y además sentía que tenía tantas cosas en su mente que no dejarían que descansara tranquilo. Se quedó observando el techo del armario y la ropa colgada en un rincón, esperando que en algún momento el sueño lo invadiera. Trató de acomodarse y se dio cuenta de que ahora aquel espacio le quedaba un poco estrecho y ya no podía estirar sus brazos y piernas completamente, antes aquel lugar le resultaba tan espacioso.

Escuchar el sonido de la puerta casi provocó que diera un salto.

" _Duérmete_ " -se ordenó así mismo cerrando con fuerza sus ojos y tratando de caer dormido. Había escuchado unas cuantas palabras la anterior noche y no había podido sacárselas de la cabeza en todo el día, y por si fuera poco había roto su promesa con Yuri. No estaba seguro si quería escuchar más.

"Hola... tesoro" -escuchó aquella voz y sintió que se congelaba, era **él**. Sin embargo había algo diferente en su voz, no era amistosa y no canturreaba como siempre, al contrario sonaba algo decaída e incluso algo tenebrosa. Algo no andaba bien. Sintió temor por Yuri y se incorporó tratando de observar a través de las ranuras de las puertas. Vio a una figura que usaba abrigo oscuro acercarse a Yuri que estaba de pie junto a la cocina.

"H-hola... -por el tono de voz de Yuri supo que también él había detectado algo diferente. Yuri recibió las bolsas de papel y sonrió levemente- ...gracias... ¿Por qué no te sientas?" -le ofreció.

"Wow...que cambio -dijo el otro sentándose en la mesa- un día dices que me odias...y al otro me ofreces asiento..." -escuchó una ligera risa.

"Es por traernos todo..." -murmuró Yuri comenzando a vaciar el contenido de las bolsas y a acomodar los víveres en la alacena. El otro no respondió y se quedó callado en la mesa.

Yurio se sentía muy tenso ya que no era la actitud usual de aquel hombre y tenía miedo de que le hiciera algo a Yuri. Yuri por su parte trataba de ser amable con él, ya que al parecer había tenido un mal día y debía evitar a toda costa provocar su ira

"Entonces ¿Le gustó su regalo?" -preguntó de repente. Se refería al regalo de cumpleaños.

"...sí le gustó" -murmuró Yuri decidiendo que era lo mejor decir eso. Yurio tuvo ganas de reclamar y decir que definitivamente no le había gustado.

"Pues claro que le iba a gustar -se mofó el otro- _mi_ pobre Yurio no ha tenido un regalo decente desde que nació" -Yurio de nuevo tuvo ganas de reclamar y mostrarle la pulsera que Yuri le había hecho a mano... Espera ¿Había dicho _MI_ Yurio? Él no era nada suyo ¿Por qué decía eso? Si le pertenecía a alguien era a Yuri, a su mamá...a nadie más...mucho menos a ese hombre.

Yuri no respondió y siguió sacando los víveres uno por uno hasta que se quedó tieso mirando el fondo de la bolsa. No podía estar seguro pero Yurio vio que temblaba ligeramente.

"¿Qué sucede tesoro?" -al parecer aquel hombre igual se había dado cuenta.

"...Eh...no encuentro... mis pastillas" -dijo Yuri rebuscando en la bolsa, su voz era temblorosa. Yurio pensó en aquellas pastillas pequeñas que venían en paquetes de 28.

"Ah eso, no las compraré ya...son muy costosas y no son tan necesarias" -dijo quitándole importancia de inmediato.

"Si son necesarias" -dijo Yuri mirándole con reproche y olvidándose por unos segundos que no debía darle la contra.

"¿No me digas que te molestaras porque no compre unas pastillas? -la voz de aquel hombre se endureció y Yurio sintió un escalofrió- sabes que no me gusta que te quejes, no cuando les traigo todo lo que necesitan -aquel hombre se levantó y se acercó a Yuri para agarrarle del mentón obligándole a mirarle, Yurio quiso salir del armario- dime ¿Alguna vez les hice pasar hambre? ¿Alguna vez cuando me pediste medicina o ropa no te traje lo que pedías? ¿Alguna vez no he pagado la luz o el agua?" -Yurio no prestaba atención a lo que decía, estaba más preocupado por Yuri.

"N-no..." -murmuró Yuri.

"Así es, así que no quiero escuchar ninguna queja... -dijo soltando a Yuri que no dijo nada más y volvió a guardar los últimos víveres en la alacena, Yurio se sintió más aliviado y espero de una vez que apagaran la luz y fueran a dormir, pero aquel hombre volvió a hablar después de quedarse callado unos instantes- bueno...no es como vaya a continuar de esa manera..."

"¿Q-qué...?" -Yuri le miró algo confundido.

El hombre suspiró y volvió a sentarse con ambas manos en su cabeza. Yuri le miró confundido y guardó la última lata de conservas que quedaba y se quedó mirándole fijamente.

"Lo siento tesoro, no quise ser brusco...es solo que ha sido un día difícil"

"E-está bien...entiendo" -dijo Yuri aun algo nervioso.

"De hecho...quería hablar de algo contigo"

"C-claro... -Yuri se acercó con recelo-... ¿Pasó algo malo?"

"He hecho todo lo que puedo para cuidarlos... -Yuri hizo una mueca al escuchar 'cuidarlos' pero el otro no la vio- ...les he dado todo, y me he asegurado de que cuides bien de Yurio"

"Si...lo sé...y te agradezco mucho por eso" -Yurio observó la sonrisa fingida de Yuri y se preguntó cómo podía fingir, a él ya le dolerían los cachetes.

"Pues...quizás ya no pueda seguir haciéndolo...mantenerlos" -dijo con un tono lúgubre.

"... ¿A q-qué te refieres?" -Yurio detectó la preocupación en la voz de Yuri.

"Nuestra empresa...entró en bancarrota..."

Hubo un silencio prolongado en el que Yurio tuvo la sensación de que escucharían su respiración acelerada y se darían cuenta de que no estaba durmiendo. Si era honesto, no tenía la menor idea de lo que significaban esas palabras, pero debían de ser importantes para que ambos se quedaran tan callados...tenía el presentimiento de que eran malas noticias. Muy malas.

"Q-que... ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? -dijo Yuri acabando con aquel silencio, había miedo en su voz-...si sabías que pasaría esto tendrías que haber tomado alguna precaución -ahora parecía haber reproche en su voz- ... ¿Estás buscando algún trabajo o...?"

"Cállate -la voz de aquel hombre se volvió fría y cortante, Yurio sintió que se le ponían los pelos de punta- no te atrevas a decirme qué hacer...tú no sabes del mundo actual, así que no te atrevas a decirme qué debería hacer..."

"Lo digo por Yurio..."

"¡Cállate!" -gritó levantándose y dando un paso hacia Yuri alzando una de sus manos como si fuera a golpearle.

" _¡No!_ " -Yurio se echó hacia atrás asustado por el grito y más asustado porque aquel hombre iba a lastimar a Yuri, entonces se golpeó su cabeza contra el armario y dejó escapar un gemido de dolor. Yurio llevó sus manos al lugar donde se había golpeado y dejó de respirar al darse cuenta de que la habitación había quedado en total silencio.

"Hola Yurio" -escuchó aquella voz, ahora sonaba alegre y amistosa como siempre, pero Yurio sintió un escalofrío y se quedó tieso donde estaba.

"E-está dormido..." -Yuri sonaba muy nervioso.

"Te dije que te callaras -le calló el hombre acercándose lentamente hacia al armario- Yurio... ¿Mamá te tiene encerrado en el armario en la noche? Seguro no debe ser cómodo ahí dentro ¿Por qué no sales a estirar las piernas?"

Le estaba hablando a él, Yurio sintió como su corazón latía como loco y se apegó lo más que pudo contra la pared del armario, pensó en cubrirse con la manta pero sus brazos no le respondían. Era una especie de presencia amenazadora que lo tenía inmovilizado.

" _M-mamá..._ "

"Seguro solo se sobresaltó...déjalo" -la voz de Yuri sonaba molesta, pero a la vez asustada. Su lado omega había saltado en cuanto ese hombre comenzó a acercarse al armario, y no solo eso sino que también detectaba el miedo que sentía en ese momento su cachorro y le urgía a Yuri saltar encima de aquel hombre y no permitirle acercarse a Yurio.

"Shhhh -aquel hombre ya había alcanzado el armario y se agachó de forma que Yurio alcanzó a ver su cabello rubio y un par de ojos cuyo color no llegaba a distinguir- desde que naciste no he podido verte porque mamá no me deja..."

"Por favor...déjalo" -apenas había sido un murmullo, el lado omega de Yuri gruñía reclamándole, gritándole que hiciera algo...que aquel hombre no podía ni tocar, ni mirar a Yurio.

"...piensa que te haré daño -aquel hombre seguía hablando, Yurio sintió que comenzaría a llorar por aquella presencia amenazante, era aplastante...era desagradable...

" _¡Mamá!"_

 _"..._ pero yo jamás haría eso...después de todo eres mi..." -el hombre había apoyado su mano en la puerta del armario con la intención de abrirla.

"Vamos a la cama -le interrumpió Yuri de repente utilizando una voz extraña, cuando Yurio abrió los ojos notó que se encontraba al lado de aquel hombre- _por favor_ " -Yuri sabía que no podría enfrentar a aquel hombre, pero habían otras formas para distraerlo y alejarlo de Yurio, así que utilizó 'aquella voz' y dejó libre su esencia de omega. En el fondo se sentía asqueado por tener que recurrir a aquello, pero estaba dispuesto a todo si de Yurio se trataba.

Como por obra de magia aquella presencia amenazante se desvaneció.

"Oh tesoro...no quise dejarte de lado -el hombre se alejó del armario y solo entonces Yurio se dio cuenta de que había estado aguantando la respiración, tenía pequeñas lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos y sus manos temblaban- ¿Qué te parece si olvidamos lo de antes?" -la voz de aquel hombre sonaba grave y profunda.

"De acuerdo...ahora ven" -la voz de Yuri era suave y hasta dulce.

Yurio escuchó que se acostaban en la cama y en cuanto recuperó la movilidad de su cuerpo se cubrió por completo con las mantas, cerró los ojos y se tapó los oídos. Dejó que las lágrimas cayeran en silencio y lloró hasta que se quedó dormido.

Como era de esperarse después de haber vivido esa horrible experiencia Yurio tuvo pesadillas y no fue hasta después de un par de horas que se despertó de golpe y con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Había estado llorando mientras dormía? ¿También había gritado? Yurio se limpió torpemente las lágrimas de su rostro y salió de su nido de mantas. Se preguntó si es que eran ese tipo de pesadillas las que solía tener Yuri cuando se despertaba gritando...a lo mejor eran parecidas. Las imágenes que lo habían asaltado mientras dormía aún se repetían en su cabeza y lo único que quería era sentir los brazos de Yuri acunándolo, sentir su calidez, sentir la paz y la seguridad que solo encontraba en sus brazos. Pero aún se encontraba dentro del armario.

La regla era sencilla: no salir del armario hasta que Yuri lo sacara.

Pero se sentía tan asustado por sus pesadillas que sin pensarlo mejor empujó con suavidad la puerta del armario. La habitación estaba en completo silencio y hacía algo de frío. Yurio salió del armario y tambaleándose un poco se dirigió hacia la cama. Quería dormir, aún tenía mucho sueño...

Un ronquido.

Yurio abrió los ojos como platos y sintió que su cabeza se despejaba por completo al ver a dos figuras recostadas en la cama, una de ellas Yuri y la otra...era **él.**

Yurio sintió el miedo invadirlo y se ordenó así mismo retroceder en silencio y volver al armario, no quería estar más cerca de aquel hombre, no después del susto de la noche pasada. Sin embargo de nuevo la curiosidad lo asaltó y venciéndole al miedo, dio unos pasos más hasta que pudo verlo con un poco más de claridad. Entraba un poco de luz de la ventana, así que distinguió su cabello rubio y su piel algo pálida, a diferencia de Yuri su rostro no reflejaba ternura o tranquilidad, sino era serio y rígido. Yurio dio un paso hacia atrás diciéndose que era suficiente y que definitivamente no quería que despertara...

Muy tarde, un par de ojos se abrieron de golpe mirándolo fijamente e inmovilizándolo en ese instante.

Curiosidad mala...muy mala.

Yurio se quedó tieso al ver aquel par de ojos verdes. Eran idénticos a los suyos. De hecho...aquel hombre se le parecía un poco. Aquello solo hizo que el miedo creciera y sintiera la urgencia de esconderse en el armario. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella presencia amenazadora, se preguntó cómo es que Yuri podía si quiera estar cerca de aquel hombre y aquella presencia tan desagradable.

Una sonrisa de formó en el rostro de aquel hombre y alzó su mano hacia Yurio. Este quiso apartarse, retroceder y escapar, pero descubrió que no podía moverse. Aquella mano se acercaba más y más y sintió que las lágrimas volvían a asomarse.

"M-mamá..." -fue apenas un murmullo, un quejido.

Pero fue suficiente.

Yuri despertó de inmediato, su lado omega gritándole que algo no estaba bien con su cachorro. Y al ver aquella escena supo que absolutamente nada estaba bien, que era un completo desastre. No solo Yurio estaba despierto y parado junto a la cama, sino que aquel hombre estaba despierto y lo estaba mirando. Sus asquerosos ojos estaban encima de Yurio, de su Yurio. Y por si fuera poco aquel hombre estaba utilizando su esencia de alfa para inmovilizarlo y estaba a unos centímetros de tocarlo. Yurio parecía estar a punto de llorar...

Sí, todo era un desastre.

Su lado omega rugió y le ordenó atacarlo para alejarlo de su cachorro. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Yuri le hizo caso y de un salto se abalanzó encima del hombre, mientras que gritaba con todo lo que sus pulmones daban.

"¡VETE! ¡NO LO TOQUES!"

De un movimiento brusco empujó a Yurio alejándolo de aquel hombre, el niño cayó de espaldas dándose un golpe y comenzó a retroceder alejándose de la cama. Estaba tan asustado que no podía gritar o llorar, tampoco lograba ver lo que ocurría, solo veía que ambas figuras se removían encima de la cama peleando una con la otra. Los gritos de Yuri no cesaban.

"¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL!" -Yurio se encogía al escuchar aquellos gritos, jamás lo había escuchado gritar de esa forma. Le daba algo de miedo.

De repente los gritos cesaron y vio que la figura de aquel hombre se encontraba encima de la de Yuri. Tenía ambas manos alrededor del cuello de Yuri presionando con fuerza. Yuri solo gimoteaba y se removía pero el peso de aquel hombre le impedía poder soltarse.

"Ya cállate -el hombre estaba jadeando y Yuri seguía tratando de forcejear- ya estoy harto de esto -su voz se había endurecido y era fría, Yurio comenzó a llorar- no me dejaste sostenerlo cuando nació, no me has dejado criarlo, no me dejas ni mirarlo ni tocarlo... ¡Él es mío! -Yuri comenzaba a dejar de moverse tanto y sus gimoteos se hacían más débiles- Puedo matarte ahora y llevármelo...estoy seguro de que será más feliz conmigo"

Aquello último lo descolocó por completo... No podía estar hablando en serio ¿Verdad? Él siendo más feliz con aquel hombre que con Yuri...eso era más ridículo que cualquier otra cosa.

"¡Nunca seré feliz contigo! -gritó antes de que pudiera darse cuenta- ¡No soy tuyo! ¡Soy de mamá! -sus lágrimas caían con más fuerza- ¡No te necesitamos! ¡Vete! ¡No te quiero! -Yurio lo miraba con todo el desprecio que podía sentir- ¡Te odio!" -grito rompiendo en llanto y limpiándose furiosamente las lágrimas.

Aquel hombre se quedó tieso al verlo llorar y al escuchar aquellas palabras. Su agarre se debilitó un poco y Yuri aprovechó aquello para liberarse y alejarse de él, respiraba con dificultad pero aun así corrió hacia Yurio y lo alzó abrazándolo con fuerza. Las pequeñas manos de Yurio se aferraron a su ropa y el niño ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Yuri.

"Intenta llevártelo...y juro que te mataré" -rugió y retrocedió abrazando a su hijo. Aquella era una mirada cargada de odio y furia, sin un solo rastro del miedo. Del miedo que siempre acostumbraba ver.

El hombre se quedó mirándolos y luego sonrió. Aquella era una sonrisa maniática.

"De acuerdo...si no me necesitan...entonces muy bien"

El hombre recogió sus cosas, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Yuri que estaba atento a cualquier intento de acercárseles, pero el otro no intentó nada de eso y salió de la habitación sin decir o hacer nada más.

Yuri sintió que las rodillas le fallaban y cayó al suelo, aun sosteniendo a Yurio con fuerza. El niño no paraba de llorar y aferrarse a su ropa.

"Y-Yurio...ya se fue...ya se fue" -dijo tratando de calmarlo, su voz era rasposa y débil.

"¡Quería llevarme! -sollozaba Yurio- ¡Iba a matarte y me iba a llevar a ese mundo!" -ya poco le importaba hablar o no de ese mundo. Ya no le importaba nada de eso, en ese momento el miedo que le provocaba la idea de Yuri muerto y aquel hombre llevándoselo era peor.

"No lo hará...no te llevará a ningún lado, nunca se lo dejaré" -dijo sosteniendo su rostro y limpiando sus lágrimas con sus pulgares.

Yurio asintió y hundió su rostro en el cuello de Yuri para seguir llorando. Yuri lo acunó acariciando su cabeza y meciéndose para tranquilizarlo, no dejó de susurrar en ningún momento que ya estaba a salvo y que lo protegería de aquel hombre sin importar qué. Yurio comenzó a disculparse entre sollozos por haber salido del armario, por haber estado despierto la anterior noche, por haber visto la enciclopedia a escondidas, por haber roto su promesa...

"Yurio está bien, no has hecho nada malo -le decía tratando de calmarlo- soy yo el que debe disculparse, no te he dicho aun la verdad...te he ocultado muchas cosas...pero es que estaba esperando el momento adecuado...y creo que ya llegó el momento -Yurio se separó mirándole, preguntándose si es que había escuchado mal. Yuri le miraba con unas pequeñas lágrimas y sus labios temblaban ligeramente formando una sonrisa-...tenemos una oportunidad Yurio...una oportunidad de ser libres"

"¿Libres?" -preguntó Yurio sin entender.

"Mañana...hoy te lo diré todo, absolutamente todo...lo prometo -dijo dándole un beso en la frente- pero ahora será mejor descansar y dormir...será un día largo" -Yurio asintió y solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo cansado que se sentía.

"No quiero dormir ahí..." -murmuró Yurio mirando la cama. Ahí había estado aquel hombre.

"Yo tampoco...mejor vayamos a la mecedora"

"D-de acuerdo" -Yuri alzó a Yurio y se acercó al armario para sacar las mantas y luego a la cama para traer otras. Como no podía ver bien decidió encender la lámpara para no chocar con algo y caerse.

Sin embargo la lámpara no prendió.

"¿Eh?" -Yuri dejó a Yurio en el suelo y trató muchas veces de encenderla, pero ésta no prendía, entonces corrió hacia la cocina y abrió la nevera para descubrir que no estaba funcionando, intento con la lámpara de la cocina pero tampoco funcionó.

"¿Qué sucede?" -preguntó Yurio.

"...él...cortó la electricidad" -dijo con un tono de desconcierto y también de preocupación.

•

•

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Primero que nada quiero disculparme por la demora :'c En serio que lo siento, se supone que debería haber publicado éste capítulo el anterior jueves (antes de que me vaya de viaje) pero para serles sincera no me gustaba como había quedado y preferí no publicarlo. Prefiero demorarme un poco más a darles un capítulo insuficiente solo por publicar a tiempo.

En fin, ahora que ya volví lo corregí y reescribí muchas partes, y ahora sí me siento satisfecha con el capítulo. Espero no decepcionar a nadie :'D

Weenoooh ahora el cap.

Creo que varias se sorprendieron por el salto en le tiempo tan brusco que puse. La verdad no tenía pensando escribir a fondo del cautiverio de Yuri antes de que nazca Yurio, sería muy sad y depresivo…no se si hubiera querido escribir eso Dx me hubiera dolido demasiado.

Primer cambio con la película, Yurio sabe del mundo exterior (en el sig cap explico cómo lo descubre) pero falta que Yuri le explique por ejemplo cómo llegó a ese lugar, cómo es el mundo exterior en realidad, su anterior vida, y finalmente cómo escaparan :3 Seehhh pronto escaparan y déjenme adelantarles *cofspoilearlescof* que cuando pase el escape es que cierto ruso de nalgas doradas hará su brillante aparición ;)

Alguien quiere ya que escapen, solo diré paciencia linda ;) ya escaparan jejeje hasta creo que pusieron un: #PrayForYuri's xDDD Las amo

En cuanto al captor, seh no le puse un apodo y solo me refiero a él como 'él' o 'aquel hombre'. Me disculpo si confunde un poco, pero no vi necesario darle un apodo si igual acabará mal el dude así que weh :v El personaje me lo inspire medio que de Rusia de Hetalia y una versión súper darks de Oikawa de Haikyu (no me malentiendan, amo a esos personajes) pero no quise ponerle al mismo tipo agresivo, quise darle un toque diferente xD

Hmm creo que eso es todo.

Gracias muchachas, me hacen felices con leer sus comentarios y ver los Favoritos y Alertas que le ponen :'D me hacen muy feliz y me dan los ánimos para seguir escribiendo :'D

Ya tengo avanzada una buena parte del siguiente capítulo (no tenía mucho que hacer en el viaje eran 14 horas Dx) así que no demoraré tanto esta vez (-u-)7

Cuídense, les mando un abrazo y espero les haya gustado el cap.

 **Ray A KQ**


	4. Desmintiendo

•

•

 **BROKEN WINGS**

•

 **Capítulo 3 - Desmintiendo**

Durante su embarazo una de las primeras preocupaciones que no dejaba dormir a Yuri era: qué le diría a su bebé acerca del lugar donde vivían. Yuri quería que creciera sin preocupaciones, sin sentirse encerrado, sin sentirse amenazado, quería que creciera en un 'hogar'...aunque eso significara que Yuri tendría que tragarse su amargura hacia aquel lugar que consideraba una prisión.

Así que decidió que no le hablaría del mundo externo, no mencionaría nada de él y le diría que aquella habitación era su único hogar. Lo que aparecía en la televisión no era real sino simples imágenes y lo que decían los libros tampoco, eran solo cuentos. Hizo de aquella habitación un hogar lo más acogedor posible, y cuando Yurio nació le prohibió a aquel hombre a acercársele. Él lo criaría y lo cuidaría...le mentiría...pero era por su propio bien.

Sus mentiras funcionaron y Yurio creció con tranquilidad en aquel reducido espacio, sin siquiera preguntarse si es que existía algo más fuera de aquella habitación. Yuri se aseguró de que experimentara todo lo que un niño normal experimentaría en sus primeros años de vida, le enseñó a escribir y a leer, se aseguró de que se alimentara sanamente; lo cual muchas veces significó que el mismo Yuri no comía como debería. Yuri le dio todo lo que podía para que tuviera una buena vida.

Sin embargo su engaño no duró mucho tiempo.

Cuando Yurio tenía 5 años, estaban viendo televisión juntos y debido a que no había dormido bien la anterior noche Yuri se había quedado dormido a la mitad del programa y no cambió de canal cuando empezaron los comerciales. Como resultado Yurio le despertó casi a gritos diciendo que en la televisión aparecía un hombre agarrando la misma lata de sardinas que ellos tenían en el refrigerador y decía que se encontraba en todas las tiendas disponibles, Yuri cambió de canal lo más rápido que pudo pero ya era muy tarde.

"¡Mamá! ¿Viste eso? ¡Era la misma lata que tenemos!"

"Y-Yurio...no creo que..."

"¡Y antes de eso una mujer utilizaba la misma pasta de dientes que nosotros!"

"Yurio ¿Por qué no cambiaste de canal?"

"¿Cómo pueden tener lo mismo que nosotros si nada de lo que aparece en la televisión es real?" -preguntó rápidamente e ignorando a Yuri.

"Pues...no lo sé" -Yuri trató de excusarse con eso pero no pareció convencer al niño.

"¡Lo sabes! ¡Siempre cambias el canal! ¿Por qué no quieres decirme?" -Yurio comenzó a molestarse y a elevar el tono de voz.

"Yurio no grites" -le pidió tratando de calmarlo.

"¡Entonces no me mientas! ¿Cómo es que podemos tener lo mismo que aparece en la televisión? –todo se iba a venir abajo sino lo solucionaba de alguna forma- Me dijiste que lo que aparece en la televisión no era verdad, que eran solo imágenes, entonces cómo es posible que lo que **él** nos trae aparezca en la televisión"

"Yurio…"

"¿Significa que todo lo que él nos trae viene de la televisión? –Yurio no paraba de soltar pregunta tras pregunta, y Yuri comenzaba a sentir que le palpitaba la cabeza- ¿Pero si no es real como puede…?"

Yuri no solía perder la paciencia, pero esa fue una de las pocas veces que sí la perdió al escuchar tantas preguntas y al sentir cómo la situación se le escapaba de las manos. Quería golpearse por su descuido, quería que Yurio dejara de hacer preguntas, quería que dejara de mencionarlo a él,quería que dejara de gritar, quería que la cabeza dejara de dolerle.

"¡Yurio basta! –gritó y el niño se calló de golpe, Yuri cerró los ojos y suspiró. Ya no podría engañarle, ya lo había descubierto- de acuerdo…te lo diré…hay una razón por la que tenemos las mismas cosas que en la televisión y es porque… -respiró profundamente antes de soltar la bomba-…porque todo lo que aparece en la televisión es real…"

Hubo un silencio en el cual aquellas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Yurio y cuando proceso la información reaccionó con desconfianza.

"Eso no puede ser mamá...dijiste que..."

"Sé lo que te dije...pero...ésta es la verdad -Yuri suspiró hondamente- todo lo que aparece en la televisión es real Yurio...todo"

Yurio miró la pantalla, en ese momento pasaba un programa acerca de bosques y fauna salvaje. Se mostraba una gran extensión de árboles verdes. ¿Cómo algo así de grande podría existir?

"¡No me engañes! -Yurio le miró molesto- ¿Dónde cabría todo eso?"

"Afuera"

"¿Dónde afuera?"

"Afuera de ésta habitación...En...en el mundo exterior... -Yurio ladeó su cabeza confundido, entonces Yuri señaló hacia la ventana, en ese momento se alcanzaba a ver el cielo de coloraciones naranja, Yurio sabía que ocurría eso porque el sol se estaba ocultando- Yurio...ahí afuera hay un mundo diferente"

"¿Un mundo?..." -Yurio se sentía completamente perdido.

"Si...un mundo enorme y lleno de personas, lleno de lugares, de animales, de..." -Yuri se tapó la boca con ambas manos, sintió que sus ojos se humedecían.

"¿Mamá?"

"Olvídalo Yurio...no debí..."

"Si debiste -Yurio se le acercó demandante- Cuéntame más" -Yurio sintió una gran emoción mezclada de curiosidad. Si lo que decía era verdad entonces ¡Era lo más increíble que podría haber! Quería escuchar más de aquel mundo.

"No Yurio...ahora no..." -Yuri cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Deseaba tanto poder decirle acerca del exterior, decirle de su familia, de su hogar, de lo que más amaba hacer en el mundo...pero no podía, porque en el momento en que lo hiciera Yurio querría conocerlo todo.

"Mamá... -Yurio quería saber más- si tú siempre has estado aquí, entonces ¿Cómo sabes que...?"

"Yurio...no hablemos más de eso" -le dijo tajante y se apartó del niño.

Se fueron a dormir temprano ese día, Yurio lloró en silencio hasta quedarse dormido, se sentía molesto porque Yuri le había soltado una bomba y ahora no le explicaba más al respecto. Su enojo le duró un par de días más, se mantenía reacio a hablar con Yuri y a mirarle, Yuri lo comprendió y solo se sintió más miserable.

Una noche Yurio estaba en el armario cuando escuchó algo, pegó su oído a la puerta del armario y se dio cuenta de que Yuri estaba llorando. Sintió un nudo en su garganta.

"Mamá"

"L-lo siento no quise despertarte" -dijo Yuri tratando de aclarar su voz.

"¿Puedo salir?"

"...de acuerdo" -Yurio salió del armario de un salto y corrió a la cama, fue recibido por los brazos de Yuri que lo envolvieron, estiró sus manos buscando su rostro y lo encontró húmedo.

"Mamá no llores -le pidió Yurio, lo único que se ocurrió en ese instante es que Yuri lloraba por su actitud los últimos días- lo siento por molestarme, prometo no..." -para Yurio la idea de causarle dolor era insoportable.

"No Yurio...perdóname tú, sé que quieres saber más de...ese mundo y estás en todo tu derecho de saberlo pero...aun no es el momento" -dijo Yuri acariciando su cabeza.

"¿Cuándo lo será?" -preguntó algo inquieto.

"No...No lo sé...pero -tenía que esperar a que llegara su oportunidad de escapar. Hasta que no llegara no podía decírselo aun- prometo decirte todo...no todavía...pero prometo que lo haré, así que prométeme que hasta que llegue el momento no pensarás sobre ese mundo..." -le pidió estrechándole.

Yurio quiso protestar, pero tampoco quería que Yuri llorara más. A demás él siempre cumplía con sus promesas.

"L-lo prometo..." -solo tendría que tener paciencia.

•

•

Yurio estiró su brazo y tocó con suavidad las manchas violáceas que aparecían en el cuello de Yuri. Podía distinguir las marcas de los dedos de aquel hombre en su nívea piel y eso solo le hizo querer llorar. Al despertarse había querido pensar que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla, pero se encontraban en la mecedora acurrucados como podían y aquellas marcas oscuras eran prueba suficiente de que había sido real.

¡Ah! Y no había electricidad...hacía bastante frío.

"Hmmm..." -Yuri se removió levemente y Yurio apartó su mano.

"Mamá..." -Yuri abrió los ojos y vio al niño acurrucado en su pecho.

"Buen día Yurio -le sonrió con cariño y Yurio se preguntó cómo podía sonreír de esa forma pese a la situación en la que estaban- prepararé el desayuno, abrígate bien" -le dio un beso en la frente.

Estaban utilizando la ropa más abrigada que tenían ya que la temperatura en la habitación había bajado bastante. Cuando respiraba por la boca Yurio podía ver su aliento como una especie de neblina y eso lo desconcertaba bastante, no recordaba que alguna vez haya sucedido eso, la habitación siempre había estado a una temperatura cálida y confortable.

Yuri se dirigió hacia la cocina y chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta de que no podría cocinar nada sin la estufa eléctrica, tendría que arreglárselas con lo que tenían. Desayunaron en silencio, o mejor dicho Yurio desayuno en silencio, Yuri se sentía tan nervioso por a charla que iban a tener que apenas le dio unos mordiscos a su comida.

"Mamá ¿No vas a comer?" -preguntó Yurio mirando su desayuno casi intacto.

"Ah...no tengo mucho apetito" -se excusó Yuri restándole importancia al asunto.

Cuando Yurio acabó de comer, Yuri respiró profundamente.

"Entonces... -Yurio le miró expectante- supongo que...dispara cualquier pregunta que tengas" -sonrió algo divertido al ver esa mirada emocionada.

Yurio sintió que podría vibrar de la emoción, su cerebro comenzó a pensar en miles de preguntas. Pero cuando abrió la boca preguntó aquello que no pudo preguntarle esa vez.

"¿Cómo sabes que realmente existe...ese mundo?"

Yuri sonrió con tristeza, no esperaba hablar de eso tan pronto. Se mordió el labio pensando en la mejor forma de explicarlo y su mirada se paseó por la habitación hasta llegar al librero. Se le ocurrió algo.

"¿Recuerdas cómo Alicia llegaba al País de las Maravillas?"

"Se cayó por un agujero en el jardín" -dijo Yurio algo confundido, quería una respuesta a su pregunta.

"Pues yo era igual que Alicia...no siempre estuve en éste lugar -Yurio abrió la boca asombrado, él siempre creyó que Yuri había vivido siempre ahí- yo vivía allá afuera y luego vine a parar aquí"

"¿Vivías afuera?"

"Así es, es por eso que sé que existe un mundo allá afuera"

"Cuéntame más...de allá afuera" -pidió el niño emocionado.

Yuri giró hacia la televisión pensando que le serviría mucho para explicarle todo, pero enseguida recordó que no tenían electricidad.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Iba a decirte que veamos la televisión para explicarte algunas cosas...pero no podemos...ah ya se" -Yuri se dirigió hacia la estantería y trajo la enciclopedia, Yurio hizo una mueca de culpabilidad al verla, pero Yuri le sonrió dándole a entender que no importaba. Yuri abrió el libro en la sección de láminas frente al niño y se sentó a su lado.

Comenzó a explicarle cómo era la vida allá fuera en la ciudad. Le mostró fotos de edificios y calles transitadas por muchos autos, le explicó que habían edificios grandes y pequeños, de varios colores y diseños, le explicó que en algunas calles los autos eran tantos e iban a tanta velocidad que para cruzar colocaban pasarelas que iban por encima de las calles. Le explicó que en las calles había tiendas de todo tipo de cosas, había lugares donde servían comida y donde uno podía ir a divertirse. Le explicó que en las ciudades había mucha gente y los días eran ajetreados llenos de movimiento y ruido. También le mostró fotos del campo, donde había algunas casas antiguas y no se veían edificios. Habían capos de cultivos y algunos bosques, en algunos lugares se veían animales pastando pacíficamente, incluso había una foto de una pequeña choza al lado de un lago donde un hombre pescaba. Le explicó que esos lugares solían ser tranquilos, uno podía respirar el aire limpio y no sentir aquel ajetreo que se sentía en la ciudad.

Dio la vuelta a la página y aparecieron en la sección de mapas. Yurio los miró con curiosidad, siempre se había preguntado de qué eran esos extraños mapas.

"Son mapas del mundo... -le dijo Yuri para su sorpresa- el mundo es enorme Yurio, más grande de lo que te imaginas"

"¿Qué tan grande?" -preguntó Yurio asombrado.

"Enorme -rio Yuri pasando a la página, ahí tenían un mapamundi- hay toda clase de ciudades y países, toda clase de paisajes, toda clase de personas...es realmente enorme" -le decía Yuri mientras el niño paseaba sus dedos por encima de la lámina, sus ojos brillando de la emoción.

"¿Dónde estamos nosotros?"

"Estamos aquí, en un país llamado Rusia, en una ciudad llamada San Petersburgo -le indicó el punto donde estaba la ciudad- yo vine a estudiar aquí cuando tenía 18 años"

"¿Viniste?... entonces ¿dónde estabas antes?"

"Acá -Yuri señaló no muy lejos otro punto en el mapa- yo nací en una ciudad llamada Hasetsu, en Japón. -Yuri sonrió con nostalgia al hablar de ese lugar- era...es una ciudad bastante pequeña y tranquila, tiene un gran castillo antiguo cerca al mar y..."

"¿Un castillo? ¿Cómo en los cuentos?"

"Si, uno enorme y muy antiguo, aunque ahí no vive ya nadie. Bueno, yo crecí en esa ciudad casi toda mi vida, mi familia...tu familia tiene una casa de aguas termales ahí"

"M-mi familia..." -Yurio sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco, no se había imaginado siquiera que tuviera otra familia aparte de Yuri.

"Si, mi papá y mi mamá, tú los llamarías 'abuelo' y 'abuela', además mi hermana Mari...tu 'tía' Mari"

'Abuelo', 'abuela', 'tía'. Eran palabras que Yurio jamás pensaría que estaban relacionadas a él.

"¿Cómo son?"

"Pues tu abuelo es bastante gracioso y es muy amable, tu abuela es probablemente la mujer más dulce que he conocido, y tu tía es algo seria pero también es bastante protectora cuando quiere…ah y me olvidaba de Vicchan"

"¿Quién?"

"Mi perro… -Yurio lo miró boquiabierto- lo tengo desde que era un niño, es un pequeño caniche" –Yuri sonreía animadamente, hace mucho que no lo veía sonreír d esa forma.

"¿Los extrañas?" -le preguntó sorprendiéndole un poco.

"Claro que los extraño...no hay un solo día que no los extrañe" -le dijo algo entristecido.

"¿Y ellos te extrañan?"

"Estoy seguro que sí... -luego miró al niño- estoy seguro que te querrían mucho" –acarició su mejilla.

Yurio bajó la mirada y se mostró algo inseguro ante aquello

"Pero si nunca me han visto... ¿Cómo podrían quererme?"

"Porque eres mi hijo" -respondió con simpleza abrazándole.

Yuri le dejó con la enciclopedia mientras comenzaba a preparar la comida. El pequeño necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas para procesar toda la nueva información. Volvía a hojear las páginas con las fotografías que Yuri le había explicado antes, preguntándose cómo se sentiría el caminar por aquellos lugares. Parecía una locura.

Pero cuando Yuri le relataba todo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro...eso quería decir que no había nada de qué temer ¿Verdad? Recordó el cariño con el que le habló de su familia, con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro, podía notarse a leguas que los quería mucho. Pero entonces...

"Mamá -le llamó Yurio- si antes vivías con los abuelos ¿Por qué viniste acá?" -preguntó distraídamente.

Yuri cortaba algunas frutas para hacer una ensalada de frutas, era lo único que podía preparar a esas alturas. Al escuchar la pregunta de Yurio se quedó quieto y dejó a un lado el cuchillo. No esperaba hablar de ese tema aun...no quería hablar de ese tema aun...

"Bueno...vine a continuar mis estudios" -respondió después de un tiempo, evitaría 'aquella' parte del relato por ahora.

"¿Qué estudios?"

"Ya tenía 18 años...a esa edad acabé la escuela y..."

"¿Una escuela de danza?" -preguntó Yurio recordando una serie de televisión que solían ver.

"No, no... una escuela normal donde aprendes todo tipo de cosas"

"¿Yo tendría que ir a una?" -preguntó con una mueca.

"Si...tendrías que..." -Yuri sintió una estocada de culpa ante aquello. Por supuesto que Yurio debía ir, era un niño tan inteligente que estaba seguro que sobresaldría en los estudios.

"Bueno saliste de la escuela ¿Y qué paso?"

"Ah...bueno cuando acabas la escuela te toca ir a la universidad o también puedes empezar a trabajar -explicó mientras colocaba las frutas cortadas en ambos platos y los llevaba a la mesa- yo decidí estudiar así que vine a ésta ciudad para empezar mis estudios...y continuar mis entrenamientos"

"¿Qué entrenamiento?" -preguntó Yurio agarrando un pedazo de manzana y mordisqueándolo.

"Yo... –Yuri dudó un poco si decirle aquello o no, al final decidió no guardarse nada-...solía patinar...era un patinador artístico"

Yurio abrió la boca dejando caer el pedazo de manzana.

"¡Patinador! ¿Sobre hielo? ¿Cómo vemos a veces en la televisión?"

"Si, lo era -Yuri sonrió al verlo tan emocionado- aunque no era tan bueno"

Yurio le encantaba ver las competencias, pero eran muy pocas las veces que podían verlas en la televisión. Sin embargo cuando las veía no podía despegar sus ojos de la pantalla y disfrutar de las diferentes presentaciones, la coreografía, los saltos, la música y los trajes, todo le resultaba tan fantástico. Siempre había pensado que si pudiera pedir que algo de la televisión se pusiera hacer realidad fuera el poder patinar sobre el hielo.

En cuanto a Yuri, aun no sabía si el disfrutaba o detestaba ver aquellos programas. A veces lo veía sonreír y emocionarse con alguna rutina, así como a veces lo veía hacer una mueca de desagrado y apartar la vista. Aunque sino recordaba mal, había un patinador en particular que Yuri admiraba y siempre que aparecía en la televisión no despegaba su vista de él... en ese momento no recordaba su nombre y tampoco es que le interesara. ¡Su sueño podría hacerse realidad!

"¿Puedes enseñarme?" -le preguntó con un brillo en los ojos.

Yuri sintió que se le encogía el corazón y que sus ojos se humedecían. Claro que quería enseñarle, si no hubiera sido porque estaban atrapados en aquel maldito lugar una de las primeras cosas que le hubiera enseñado a Yurio habría sido patinar. Lo habría llevado al 'Ice Castle' donde había aprendido desde pequeño, le enseñaría a dar sus primeros y temblorosos pasos en el hielo, siempre sosteniendo sus manos con fuerza para darle la confianza necesaria. Le ayudaría con los saltos, le daría fuerzas en cada caída para que se levantara y lo intentara de nuevo, tal y como a él le habían alentado. Aunque estaba seguro que Yurio aprendería rápido, lo llevaba en su sangre después de todo, era su hijo. Y si Yurio desearía entrar en competencias estaría a su lado en todo momento…deseaba todo eso con todas sus fuerzas…tanto que dolía…

"Mamá…no llores" –sintió de nuevo las manos de Yurio en sus mejillas como solía hacer cuando no soportaba verlo llorar.

"L-lo siento…" –Yuri le sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas deprisa.

Yurio no quería insistir en el tema, pero el saber que Yuri solía ser patinador artístico era algo demasiado genial como para dejar el tema. Yuri vio el debate mental del niño y se rio divertido.

"Te enseñaría cariño… -le dijo para su alegría- pero no podemos…no **aquí** " –le recordó.

Aquel detalle le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

Yurio sintió de nuevo que lloraría, como cuando descubrió que su pastel de cumpleaños no tendría velas. Pero ahora era tres veces peor. Un pastel no se comparaba con uno de sus mayores sueños que era patinar sobre hielo. Aquello era muy injusto…demasiado… Trató de no llorar, de ser fuerte, de no angustiar a Yuri, pero antes de que se diera cuenta las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Yuri sintió que se le rompía el corazón. Lo envolvió en sus brazos y sin saber qué podría decir para reconfortarlo comenzó a tararear una nana para que se calmara. Esa había sido la razón principal del por qué no decirle nada; no quería que Yurio se ilusionara con algo para que luego la realidad lo lastimara de esa forma. Ver llorar a su hijo era probablemente lo más doloroso que experimentaría jamás. Era el peor castigo, nada de lo que aquel hombre le había hecho se comparaba con eso.

Después de llorar, Yurio comió en silencio el resto de su comida y luego sin decir nada se fue a acurrucar a la mecedora. Aun reacio a utilizar la cama. Yuri no preguntó nada, solo lo cubrió con una manta y acarició su cabeza en silencio hasta que el niño cayó dormido.

El resto de la tarde trascurrió lentamente con Yurio durmiendo profundamente y con Yuri en un rincón de la habitación tratando de mantener la calma y no romper en llanto. Hablar de todo aquello había sido más difícil de lo que esperaba y el que Yurio haya llorado no lo había mejor. Sin embargo tenía que mantenerse fuerte, no podía desmoronarse aun…no aun…no cuando ya tenían una oportunidad.

Cuando Yurio despertó sintió que volvería a llorar. Había soñado con aquello que no podía tener. Se ordenó así mismo ser fuerte y se tragó sus lágrimas buscando en la oscuridad. Apenas lograba ver algo a su alrededor por la luz de la ventana.

Se preguntó hasta cuándo estarían en aquella situación, sin electricidad, viviendo en la oscuridad y pasando frío. Luego negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos preguntándose realmente hasta cuando se quedarían en aquella habitación. No era justo que estuvieran atrapados ahí. Quería salir de aquel lugar y conocer todo lo que los rodeaba, quería ir junto a Yuri a conocer todos aquellos lugares, quería ir a la revoltosa ciudad, quería ir a aquella ciudad pequeña con un castillo cerca la mar, quería conocer a sus abuelos y a tu tía, al pequeño Vicchan…quería poder patinar sobre hielo.

¿Cómo era posible que hayan acabado en aquel lugar atrapados?

"Mamá" –le llamó en la oscuridad sin darse cuenta. En un parpadeo sintió un par de manos acariciando su cabeza.

"Aquí estoy" –Yuri sonaba tranquilo, Yurio le jaló pidiéndole que se sentara junto a él y después de unos minutos estaban ambos de nuevo en la mecedora, meciéndose suavemente. Yurio se sintió mucho mejor en sus brazos.

"¿Allá afuera es bonito?" –preguntó después de un momento de silencio.

"Claro que lo es…es maravilloso"

"Entonces ¿Por qué dejaste todo para venir aquí?" –Yuri se tensó ante aquello y el niño se preguntó si había preguntado algo indebido. Al cabo de unos segundos Yuri le respondió con una voz suave.

"Yo…yo no quise venir aquí…nunca quise"

Yurio trató de ver su rostro en la oscuridad pese a que era imposible, pero sabía que estaba serio. Su voz lo delataba.

"Entonces ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"

Esta vez el silencio se prolongó más tiempo, Yurio esperó pacientemente a que el otro respondiera, parecía ser un tema algo delicado y no quería insistir mucho. Comenzaba ya a pensar que Yuri se había dormido cuando su voz lo sobresaltó.

"Yo...dejé mi hogar para venir a estudiar y continuar mi entrenamiento ¿Verdad? –Yurio asintió- bueno era una ciudad nueva, nuevas personas, nuevo idioma…todo era muy nuevo para mí…afortunadamente mi entrenador aceptó dejarme vivir en su casa junto a otro compañero. Eso me ayudó bastante a acostumbrarme a mi nuevo entorno...todo parecía ir por buen camino hasta que un día... –Yuri se armó de valor para recordar esa parte de su vida, aquel momento del que se arrepintió durante muchos meses- una tarde después de mi entrenamiento Phichit…"

"¿Quién?"

"Era el otro compañero con quien vivía –explicó rápidamente- él me dijo que irían con otros compañeros a divertirse en la ciudad. Yo me sentía muy cansado así que me excusé y me dirigí solo a la casa donde estábamos hospedados. Hacía mucho frío, estaba nevando y estaba muy cansado, así que tomé un camino corto para llegar antes –ahora que rememoraba aquello, se daba cuenta de que él solo había caído en aquella trampa- pasé por un estacionamiento…y… **él** apareció"

"¿Él?" -preguntó Yurio mirando hacia la puerta.

"Si...él...se me acercó y me pidió que le ayudara, me dijo que un perro había sido atropellado y que necesitaba que alguien le ayude a cargarlo a la camioneta, acepté sin pesarlo –sino recordaba mal había pensado en Vicchan y no pudo evitar sentirse obligado a ayudar al pobre animal- Me llevó hasta la parte más alejada del lugar donde estaba su camioneta y ahí en el suelo había un bulto, era oscuro así que no podía ver con claridad. Cuando me acerqué…me di cuenta de que no era un perro…antes de que pudiera decir algo él me golpeó -Yurio se tensó y se aferró a la ropa de Yuri- me golpeó y me dejó inconsciente...lo siguiente que recuerdo fue despertar en éste sótano"

"¿Sótano?"

"Si Yurio, ésta habitación es el sótano de una casa. De su casa. Él lo ambientó para que fuera un lugar habitable, le puso calefacción, electricidad, un baño, una cocina...también le puso a las paredes una especie de aislante del sonido –de repente Yurio sintió algo de miedo de aquel lugar que había sido su hogar tanto tiempo- …al parecer llevaba un tiempo planeando atrapar a alguien aquí"

"¿Pero por qué lo hizo?" –Yurio se sentía molesto con aquel hombre.

"Eso...no lo sé...una vez me dijo que era porque se sentía solo..."

"Si hay tantas personas afuera ¿Cómo pudo sentirse solo?"

"Supongo que está mal de la cabeza" -comentó Yuri y eso pareció hacerle gracia.

"¿Después qué pasó?"

Yuri tragó con dificultad.

"Pues…me quede encerrado aquí durante mucho tiempo, intenté salir de aquí pero el lugar está perfectamente aislado…y cuando me di cuenta de que no había forma de que escapara…lloré mucho y me puse muy triste…el resto ya lo sabes…" –le dijo acariciando su mejilla.

"¿Fue cuando aparecí yo?"

"Si…cuando viniste…pude hallar fuerzas para resistir todo…me diste una razón para seguir adelante –Yuri abrazó con fuerza al niño-…Yurio…lo siento por haberte mentido…" –sintió las frías lágrimas de Yuri en su cuello.

"Ya te dije que no llores –le replicó Yurio sintiendo que lloraría también y dándole palmadas en la cabeza como si fuera Yuri el niño pequeño- no estoy molesto contigo…estoy molesto con él…por hacernos esto" –murmuró mirando hacia la puerta.

"Eres increíble" –Yuri rio levemente ante aquel regaño. Realmente debía haber hecho algo muy bueno para tener a un niño tan increíble como Yurio.

Por su parte el niño había dejado de sentirse triste, ahora se sentía muy molesto con aquel hombre y a la situación en la que se encontraban. No solo le había hecho daño a Yuri separándolo de su familia y su hogar, sino que los tenía encerrados ahí por su gusto y capricho.

"Cuando vuelva voy a golpearlo" –murmuró sin darse cuenta.

La risa suave de Yuri paró de golpe y lo siguiente que supo fue que Yuri lo agarraba por los hombros alejándolo un poco.

"No Yurio, no debes intentar eso ni en sueños" –su voz sonaba muy tensa.

"¿P-por qué?" –Yurio estaba confundido, esperaba que Yuri le apoyaría y entre los dos idearan un plan para darle su merecido y escapar.

"Él no es alguien con quien se pueda meterse fácilmente, es muy fuerte y si intentas hacerle algo te lastimará"

"P-pero…"

"Yo lo intenté una vez Yurio –esta vez Yurio se quedó callado para que le contara más-…ya llevaba un par de meses aquí y un día decidí atacarlo y escapar. Agarré la tapa del inodoro y me oculté lo más pegado a la puerta que pude, espere hasta que el abrió la puerta y apenas lo vi asomarse le golpee con todas mis fuerzas en la cabeza –Yurio pensó que eso podía ser lo más increíble que pudiera escuchar- pero él logró esquivarlo, así que le di en el hombro y antes de que pudiera golpearlo de nuevo el cerró la puerta detrás suyo. En caso de que fallara tenía preparado un cuchillo y aprovechando que estaba débil por el golpe lo puse contra su garganta y lo amenacé –Yurio se había olvidado de respirar- le ordené que me diera el código para salir…el parecía asustado y me dio un par de números, pero cuando los ingresé en aquel tablero la puerta no se abrió…entonces él comenzó a reírse y antes de que pudiera defenderme me agarró con fuerza de la muñeca y… -Yuri interrumpió el relato, no podía decirle lo que en realidad había ocurrido y tampoco quería recordar los detalles- …me lastimó…es por eso que la muñeca siempre me duele si hago mucho esfuerzo"

Yurio se había quedado mudo. Si Yuri no había logrado hacerle daño, menos lo haría él.

"Por eso no debemos intentar nada contra él o nos lastimará"

"¡Ah! ¿Y si lo golpeamos cuando está durmiendo?" –se le ocurrió a Yurio.

"No Yurio, aun si lo atacamos y lo amordazamos no nos dará el código –Yuri suspiró exasperado- él preferiría quedarse aquí con nosotros y morir de hambre antes que dejarnos salir"

"Podríamos intentar romper la ventana…yo podría caber y pediría ayuda" –intentó de nuevo Yurio.

"Ya lo intenté muchas veces, la golpeé con todo lo que encontré…no logré hacerle un rasguño"

"¿Y si hacemos un fuego? …tendrá que dejarnos salir"

"Es muy peligroso… ¿Qué pasaría si él no está en casa? No tenemos forma de saber si está o no"

Yurio sintió los ánimos decaer de nuevo y se le ocurrió algo que sin querer dejo salir.

"El abuelo y la abuela podrían venir…" –sabía que no sucedería, después de todo hasta ahora no habían venido.

"No saben dónde estamos Yurio, si lo supieran vendrían de inmediato… No es como si éste lugar apareciera en algún mapa, no hay forma de darles nuestra ubicación… –Yurio hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Yuri sintiéndose derrotado- o bueno…no lo había hasta ahora"

Le tomó unos segundos entender lo último que había dicho.

"¡¿Qué?!" –se alejó de nuevo buscando su rostro.

"Ya sé dónde estamos Yurio…o al menos ya sé cómo pueden encontrarnos" –por su voz sabía que estaba sonriendo y no podía culparlo, a escuchar aquello él mismo estaba sonriendo.

"¿Cómo…?"

"Digamos que…él cometió un error –dijo Yuri algo triunfal- ayer cuando trajo la comida…olvidó sacar la factura de la bolsa de compras…yo la saqué y la guardé sin que él lo supiera" –Yuri sonaba tan emocionado, pero Yurio no llegaba a entender el porqué de la emoción.

"¿Y con eso podremos salir?"

"No exactamente, pero en la factura aparece su número de tarjeta de crédito y su nombre, con eso podrán rastrearlo y así nos encontrarán" –le explicó conteniendo un poco la emoción.

"¡Ah! –ahora Yurio comprendió y también se emocionó con la idea. No pudo evitar reír y abrazar a Yuri- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?" –le preguntó algo ofendido, así se habría ahorrado todo la angustia.

Yuri se quedó callado y respiró profundamente.

"Porque para que eso suceda debemos hacer que una nota y la factura llegue afuera…a alguien de afuera que pueda ayudarnos"

"¿Hmmm? –Yurio ladeó su cabeza- ¿Y qué tiene de malo eso?"

"Yurio…el jamás nos dejará salir, ya te lo dije… -Yurio comenzó a entender el problema al que se refería, comenzó a pensar en alguna forma de lograr enviar el mensaje. Hasta que Yuri lo interrumpió- bueno…no me dejará salir a mí…pero es diferente contigo"

"¿Eh?"

"Me guste o no la idea…él te quiere y…"

"A mí tampoco me gusta la idea" –reclamó Yurio enfadado.

"Lo sé Yurio…pero el punto es que si él te quiere realmente…y si estuvieras en peligro…seguro él te sacaría de aquí…y entonces tú…" –Yuri se calló mordiéndose el labio.

Yurio le escuchaba, pero realmente no entendía nada de lo que decía. O mejor dicho no quería entender. Sintió de repente un mal presentimiento.

"¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó tratando de no sonar asustado.

"Se me ocurrió un plan anoche…y sé que no te gustará, pero debes ser fuerte –sintió una caricia en su rostro- eres el único que puede lograrlo…"

"Mamá…" –iba a pedirle que se detuviera, que no dijera nada más. No podía estar pidiéndole que hiciera lo que más miedo le daba ¿Verdad?

"Él deberá llevarte afuera…solo a ti…y entonces tú buscarás ayuda"

¡Ah! Entonces sí se lo pediría. Ahora el incendio o el golpearlo con un palo parecían ser más divertidos.

"N-no…" –murmuró Yurio y por tercera vez en el día sintió que lloraría.

•

•

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Feliz San Valentín! (?) *se escapa antes de que le lancen la chancla*

¡Lo sé! Me tarde demasiado, lo siento mucho. Pero debo admitir que éste capítulo se me dificultó más de lo que esperaba. No quería que sea como en la película que le suelta la verdad de golpe, quería que sea más como en el libro, de a poco en poco, hablando un poco del mundo exterior y de apoco tocando el tema de cómo llegó ahí. Al final resultó esto. Me siento algo insatisfecha con el personaje de Yurio, creo que me salió algo ooc y me disculpó por eso. Pero realmente tuve problemas tratando de pensar cómo reaccionaría nuestro Yuratchka en ésta situación.

Y para joderla más la universidad me atrapó antes de lo que esperaba ;3; pero tranquilas que aún no se pone rudo así que poder continuar. No lo voy a dejar botado, lo prometo.

En fin, respecto al capítulo. Sehh es bien diferente a la película. De hecho desde que me planteé escribir ésta historia me dije a mí misma que en ésta parte no quería que hubiera gritos, no quería que Yurio reaccionará tan 'agresivamente' cómo lo hace Jack. Quería que sea más tranquilo y que lo pensara con calma. Y el incorporar su pasión por el patinaje vino como anillo al dedo, así no se mostraría tan renuente a querer dejar la habitación sino más bien querría salir de inmediato para poder hacer lo que más deseaba.

Lo que lo detendrá, como pudieron ver, será vencer su miedo a separarse de Yuri y dejar que ese hombre se lo lleve ;u;

Asdadsadasdasdasd weno…creo que esto es todo…siento que fue un capítulo algo vacío…tenía pensado hacerlo hasta que Yurio sale de la habitación, pero iba a ser demasiado cargado. Así que mejor lo dejé aquí.

Las buenas noticias son que: No pasa del siguiente capítulo que el ruso con cuerpo de dios griego y nalgas de acero aparece :') y quizás el primer momento pseudo (?) Viktuuri. Esto último depende de la longitud del capítulo, a menos que quieran esperar un poco más por un capítulo súper largo x'D Me ha gustado escribir centrándome en ellos dos, pero en serio tengo ganas de incluir ya a Viktor :'D

De nuevo muchas gracias por los comentarios y los favoritos ;w; no saben lo feliz que soy al ver que le tienen algo de aprecio a ésta historia. Las adoro muchachas.

Espero no haberlas decepcionado y que les haya gustado el regalito por el día de San Valentín.

Les mando un abrazo oWo

 **Ray A KQ**


End file.
